


He Who Loved The Queen

by LoreKeeper427



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Infertility, Love Triangles, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreKeeper427/pseuds/LoreKeeper427
Summary: After the Cordonian King and Queen receive devastating news, they find themselves at a loss. There is only one option and it's all or nothing, leaving the fate of the royal line in the hands of one 'professional best friend'.************Updates will be sporadic and there is no set schedule. As time allows, updates will occur.Rated for Language, possible smut, and adult themesPlease note: There may be possible triggers in this fic. Please take care of yourself and get a pre-reader if necessary. Chapters are indicated with a warning beforehand if content could be sensitive to readers. Take care of yourself.
Relationships: Liam/Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Book1, 2, 3 and The Royal Heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: Infertility

Rylee fidgeted on the exam table. The cold metal underneath the thin paper chilled her legs. Though she would have preferred Dr. Ramirez, the nurse of the quaint Texas town they visited left the impression they were in good hands. Liam massaged her shoulders, the gentle pressure doing little to calm her nerves. After taking the test the night before, she knew there was no chance of pregnancy. But she couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.

In truth, since her and Liam became engaged, preventive measures hadn’t been used in the bedroom. After all, she knew what would be expected of a Queen. Test after test with negative results encouraged the voice in her head, no longer able to be kept at bay. _It’s you. You’re broken._

Of course, Rylee hadn’t intentionally been thrown off the bull at the fair, but Liam’s insistence she get checked out provided the perfect opportunity to ask the question she so desperately needed an answer to. Were she entirely honest with herself, she didn’t want her suspicions confirmed. But Cordonia needed her, needed this heir, and the desire to allay the public’s worries weighed heavily.

A gentle kiss against her cheek served as reassurance while they waited for the doctor in the off-white room.

The door opened and a skinny, ginger haired woman entered. A long white coat, entirely too large, engulfed her sleek frame and a stethoscope rested around her neck. Offering a smile, she stuck out her hand.

“How are you folks doing today?” A thick southern twang coated each word. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I’m Doctor Westmont.”

Accepting the greeting, Rylee returned the gesture with a simple shake. She concealed her concerns, ensuring the Queen of Cordonia was no less than presentable, even in matters such as these.

“Well, I say…” The doctor walked to the sink, washing her hands before moving to the cabinet and withdrawing a box of gloves, “it’s not every day you find royalty around here.”

“Thank you for seeing us on short notice.” Liam flashed her a charming smile, the kind he often used to win over dignitaries at dinner. “I trust discretion will be used regarding our presence.”

“Of course, honey!” Her practiced professionalism momentarily faltered, likely forgetting the presence of royalty required more formal address per etiquette. 

Rylee smirked. No one other than herself had ever referred to King Liam as ‘honey.’

He quirked his brow, eyes twinkling with an expression of mild amusement.

The elastic band snapped onto the doctor's wrist and she waved her gloved hand dismissively, “We already have you penciled in under aliases, just to be sure. Don’t worry your pretty little heads about anything. So, what brings you?”

Liam answered on Rylee's behalf, “The Queen took a tumble after riding a bull at the fair. I insisted on this visit to ensure everything is all right. As you may have heard, we are trying for an heir.”

While she was positive the doctor wouldn’t lecture, for whatever reason, a compulsion to defend herself overcame her, “I tested last night. It was negative. I never would have ridden if I thought…”

With a shrug, the doctor placed her hands on Rylee neck, the cold penetrating through the latex gloves. “Didn’t figure you would.”

The lack of judgement was refreshing, equal to a breath of fresh air. For so long, the paparazzi and public of Cordonia watched, their insinuations and misinterpretations vocalized into painting her as an irresponsible suitor and unfit queen. Genuine sincerity and kindness from a stranger had nearly become non-existent.

“Having any pain?”

A shake of her head answered no as the doctor’s examination progressed.

“What made you take a test?”

“I was nauseous. Had been, most of the day. It would come in waves without provocation.”

“We can do an ultrasound, if you want. At home tests are great, but depending on how early, it could’ve been a false negative.”

“Best to be certain,” Liam agreed.

With a nod, the doctor excused herself, assuring the two she would return momentarily.

Stroking her cheek with his finger, Liam’s concerned gaze pierced her heart, crumbling the façade. “What’s wrong, my love?”

Despite all the practice Rylee had since stepping off the plane and arriving at the palace, Liam always saw under the surface. She wouldn’t presume to know how, but he did, and attempting to hide anything would be moot. 

A heavy sigh slouched her shoulders, “I want this doctor to run labs.”

He frowned, concerned. "Dr. Ramirez gave us clean bills of health.”

“Yes, but what if that isn’t the issue?”

“What else is there?” His gaze lingered on her features, “I don’t understand what purpose more tests serve if we are healthy.”

She bit her lip. With every fiber of her being, she was positive Liam would never love her any less and there were always other options, adoption and obtaining a surrogate being among them. But every neuron in her brain fired on overdrive, yelling she had to find out. “To determine fertility. To see if I can even—” Rylee let her voice trail off. The words dying before they emerged, fearing upon vocalization suspicion would prove fact. Grabbing Liam, she pulled him to her, burying her face in his cowboy shirt, “What if the reason we haven’t—” the tears fell unbidden darkening the material, “What if I can’t carry a child? Liam,” her voice croaked, sounding foreign to her own ears, “what if it’s me?”

Liam cradled her head and caressed her back. “Shh. It’s all right. I’m certain everything is fine. And if it isn’t, we will decide together how to move forward. If you desire more tests, we’ll get every one offered.”

Rylee sniffled, shifting to gaze into his deep blue eyes. “We’ll be okay?”

A small smile tugged at his lips before he leaned forward and pressed them against hers. He echoed her question transforming it into a reassuring statement. “We’ll be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

That night, as Rylee curled up against Liam for bed, she sighed contentedly into his shoulder. Placing a hand on his bare chest, her fingers grazed down the muscles of his torso. When his phone buzzed, it was all she could do to prevent herself from hopping across to the end table and answering on his behalf. Not that he would mind, but he, like she, had been on edge awaiting these results.

Instead, she sat abruptly while Liam grabbed the device and swiped the green phone icon, answering and placing the call on speaker.

“Hello.”

“Your Majesties.”

Rylee recognized the drawl immediately, even without having paid mind to the caller ID. “Dr. Westmont.”

“I have the results.”

And with that, the world slowed to a stop. The seconds felt like hours as the silence droned on. Her heart beat rapidly, a wild animal caged in her chest.

“Is now an all right time?”

“Indeed, it is.” Liam cleared his throat, “Thank you for expediting the tests.”

“Like I said, it isn't every day royalty comes around. Anyway, while the Queen is not currently with child as you know from the earlier ultrasound, I thought you would be pleased to hear her fertility is not an issue and she should have no problem conceiving!”

Rylee jumped up from the bed and covered her mouth with her hands as happy tears spilled down her cheeks. A bark of elated laughter couldn't be contained. Liam practically glowed, his smile brighter than she'd seen in quite some time.

It was then the doctor’s tone changed, the joy suddenly absent. Rylee's happiness was swiped away instantly.

“But your Majesty. I fear based on the numbers, fathering a child would be near impossible.”

“Are you—quite certain?” His words were quiet, a ghostly impression of his normal voice.

Rylee stood in shock. She'd always blamed herself. Never once had she imagined Liam would be the reason why conceiving had been so difficult. And it seemed, by the frown lines etched into his solemn expression, he was equally surprised. She threw her arms around him as the same unfamiliar voice thanked the doctor for her time and patience before abruptly disconnecting the call.

His eyes glistened in the lamplight and he stared at the phone in his hand until the screen went black, dissipating the blue-hued illumination and darkening his face. 

Gently, he shrugged her arms away and stood, dressing himself. “Excuse me, my love.”

“We can talk about this,” she plead, “find another way.”

He sighed, “Don’t await my return.”

“Liam.” Her shoulders fell. His hurt apparent, it crushed her chest like a boulder.

“Rest, my Queen. I just need—” he paused at the doorway, as if trying to find the right words, “some time.” Without another sound, he left her alone.

Every instinct told her to go after him, but Liam was clear he needed space. And frankly, she couldn’t blame him. Hell, what would she even try to say? Maybe her presence would suffice. Then again, maybe it would only further twist the knife.

After all, she had only imagined herself in the position, reality would be devastating. _Poor Liam._

She glanced at the clock, the red lights glowing 8:02 PM. And waited… And waited… And waited… The hours ticked by, incredibly slow and somehow too fast while she lied awake, having no idea where Liam went. His phone remained on the bed where he left it; calling wasn’t an option.

The ceiling was her focal point while her thoughts ran rampant. As sunlight streamed through the windows, the creek of the door hinges stirred her to an upright position. “You’re back.”

Liam struggled to meet her eyes, but there were only so many places he could avert them before having little choice. He sat on the bed, while an unsettling silence filled the room. The muscles in his throat moved as he visibly swallowed, hard. He rested a hand on top of hers and peered at her. “You didn’t sleep.”

“Neither it seems, did you.”

“I am sorry I cannot be the man you need, or the King Cordonia needs.” His voice broke speaking each word.

Sandwiching both hands around his, she hoped to provide reassurance, rubbing gentle circles against his skin. She was certain her efforts failed. “Liam, that isn’t true. As you said, there are other options…”

“But I’ve given it thought, all night actually, and propose a solution.”

She gaped. Anything she might have expected him to say, it hadn’t been that. “We don’t have to make any decisions right now.”

“Don’t we? All of Cordonia knows we are trying for an heir. We promised to do whatever necessary to provide them with one, so there would be no questions of the security of the monarchy. I gave them my word, Rylee. A promise I now cannot uphold.”

Her heart ached at his pain. “Your—” she corrected, “ _our_ people love you. You’ve earned their respect. They will understand.”

“They never need know.”

She did a double take, shaking her head to process the information. “What are you talking about?”

“If we adopt, someone could challenge the heir if there is one who presents with stronger rights, a blood claim. Were Leo and Katie to have children, they would be contenders and pose legitimate concern.”

“Your brother abdicated, he forfeit palace life, for himself and any children.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “And I doubt Leo would ever do that.”

“He wouldn't necessarily be the cause for concern. As it is, adoption would complicate matters. Giving anyone the ability to question the legitimacy of your child’s reign should be avoided.”

His words, as always, were calculated and deliberate. The use of your, instead of our, hadn’t gone unnoticed. Her heart sank.

“You know our enemies are abundant.”

Her brows furrowed, “And we have felled them at every turn.”

“For now. This, I fear, will only add fuel to the fire. Unless no one knows the child isn’t mine.”

Rylee could only stare. “So, you want to use a sperm donor?”

Liam’s gaze remained fixed on the carpet. “No, that would involve paperwork, be traceable proof, include doctors, nurses, a number of people who couldn’t be trusted. Unfortunately, most people can be bought, for the right price. It would be best if this was kept under the radar.”

“Meaning…” She drew back from him. The realization washing over her in waves, settling like a pit in her stomach. “You want me accept someone else into our bed?”

His expression was pained, and he still refused to meet her eyes, “Not just _anyone_ else.”

“Then who?”

“Drake.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Drake!?” _Liam’s best friend._ _One of my best friends._ Surely, Liam wasn't serious.

“Provided he’s willing. He is the only one we could trust.” Liam sighed. “I wanted to ensure you were amenable to the idea. This is not ideal, but our people…” Wiping a tear from his eye, he inhaled deeply. “You do not have to decide now. Consider it, please, for me? For our kingdom and reign?”

It was her turn for air. There was no valid response; her brain failed to compute. Scrambling, she tossed on yesterday’s clothes and headed outside. She flung open the door, accidentally bumping into a rock-solid figure on the way out. Steady hands caught her but the worried look crossing his face was undeniable, “Hey Davis, you okay?”

All she could muster was a step back and brief nod, eyes wide on the man in question. _Sleep.With.Drake?_ But no, it was far more than that. Liam wasn’t asking for a one night stand or a short term fling. Her husband wanted her to mother his best friend’s child, the natural way. Sex sealing a permanent and everlasting commitment between the two, technically three, and eventually four of them.

It wasn’t fair, wouldn’t be to any involved. Starting off the child’s life with a lie. Condemning Drake to an uncle position when he was truly father. Parading about to the whole of Cordonia the royal heir, presumably of royal blood, only for it all to be a farce. Everything about this was wrong! She began hyperventilating. _How could Liam even suggest such a thing!_

“Davis!” Drake shook her gently and she realized she still stood with his arms holding her upright. Rylee shoved away in haste, offering no words.

Behind her, his voice trailed her hasty steps, “Did I do something wrong?”

She ignored him, making her way to the end of the ranch, as far as her legs would carry her. Plopping to the ground in a breathless huff, she watched the clouds roll across the sky. A pinch to the bridge of her nose blocked out the daylight. 

Rylee had no idea how long she rested in the patch of grass. The sun fully overhead warmed her skin before reopening her eyes. Soft steps indicated by crunching grass approached as Hana sat beside her wordlessly, a silent but bold statement of ‘I’m here, whenever you want to talk. _If_ you want to talk _._

It garnered a renewed appreciation for Hana’s ability to know the correct way to handle anything. It was one of her very many talents. 

“Drake or Liam?” _Who sent you?_

Hana casually smoothed the fabric of her skirt over her knees, “Drake. He would have went after you, but didn’t think you wanted his company.”

Rylee sighed, running her hand from her forehead to her chin. “I’m not angry with him.” _It wouldn’t be fair to be. This isn't his fault._ A sharp exhale emerged. 

“Might I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Hana smiled sweetly, though concern shone through her expression.

“If you had to do something you didn’t want to, which goes against your beliefs for the benefit of everyone else, would you?” Rylee nearly rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the question. Hana always thought of others.

“It’s hard to say.” Hana’s nose wrinkled, “Part of why you’re a great leader is your conviction. You never let anyone pressure you. Even if the path is not a conventional one, you do right by your people. It’s why they love you.”

She groaned, the truth of Hana’s words sinking in. “But I asked what _you_ would do.”

Placing a hand in the air, Hana shut her down. “And we both know, no matter the situation, you needed to hear that.”

Rylee scoffed, but conceded her point. “And what about personal cost?”

“If you weren’t willing to make sacrifices, you wouldn’t have become queen in the first place.”

Initially, it had only been her reputation, for a time. No one else had gotten hurt in the crossfire. But this, now, it seemed inevitable. Someone or something would suffer if she agreed. Her marriage, her husband, Drake, herself, the baby…

But the Cordonian people needed security, longevity. They required it after Anton’s scheming. He tried to take their hope, shatter their faith, shake the crown at its very foundation. Yet, the public remained loyal, rallying behind her and Liam, staying strong in a time of terror. How dare she let them down now, jeopardizing the future they helped her cement?

Helping herself to her feet, Rylee dusted the dirt off yesterday’s clothes. Thanking Hana for her words of wisdom, the two set back toward the house while Hana branched off to gather the mail. Rylee slipped in the guest room to change. Liam was already dressed and looking Kingly as always, despite another cowboy ensemble. No one else would suspect the weight on his shoulders. A closer inspection revealed the circles under his sad eyes. Wordlessly, he placed a kiss on her cheek and headed out.

After a hot shower and any remaining tears had been concealed by the running water, Rylee emerged from the bathroom playing her part as Queen. Liam greeted her with a peck on the lips, his voice normal to everyone else in the room. A careful smile was fixed on his features, giving the illusion nothing was wrong. It was a convincing façade, one she mimicked.

“There’s a letter addressed to you, Rylee.” Hanna explained, extending the envelope embossed with gold.

 _Queen Rylee_ _Davis._

Tearing open the seam; she scanned the document. Black ink with impeccable filigree stared back. “Apparently Queen Isabella wants me to fly to Auvernal. Today, girls only.”

One brief conversation, and a quick call to Olivia later, Rylee found herself on a plane. With the light snoring coming from Hana on her right, only her thoughts kept her company. Agonizing over both the benefits and detriments, she pulled out her phone. Given their altitude, cellular service wouldn’t work, but email could with the plane’s WIFI. Her fingers swept across the phone keyboard, typing rapidly. Before she could change her mind, she hit the send button and the mail icon flew across the screen, proving the request fulfilled.

_Ask him._


	4. Chapter 4

For Liam, Drake would do anything. This loyalty was no secret.

He had proven it time and time again. The first significant sacrifice was leaving his normal college life, and returning to Cordonia after Liam was shaken by an assassination attempt. The second was holding his tongue, while standing as best man while the only woman he ever loved married his best friend. Toasting to the happy couple during their reception left a hole in his heart. But now, Drake was finally moving on. After quashing his feelings and ceasing his fantasies, he had learned to tame and conceal the hurt. For someone who always hated the court, he had adopted a stoic indifference to rival any of its members.

And for the most part, he was doing okay. He and his friends were home on the ranch in Texas. Savannah was getting married. Ignoring, of course, that her groom is Bertrand, she was happy, and he couldn’t ask for more. In fact, everyone had been in high spirits. Liam and Rylee included, with the exception of the oddity of this morning before she left. He had asked Hana to speak with her based on their odd encounter. But before departure for Auvernal, all seemed well. With talk of the royal heir forthcoming, it was admirable how the King and Queen were taking everything in stride.

Drake packed, securing every camping essential to each of their horses in preparation for the bachelor party this evening. A night of fishing, apple shooting, and drinking… now this was one celebration he was eager to participate in, a far cry from pompous nobles, palace etiquette and courtly intrigue. Then again, Bertrand was the man of the hour, so Drake couldn’t eradicate all traces of noble foolishness, but he would happily take whatever he could get.

A clap to his shoulder caused him to turn swiftly. Liam gave an appraising look at the equipment, “All is prepared?”

“Is that a serious question?” Drake barked a sharp laugh, “We’re camping. Did you forget who you’re talking to?”

“Quite right.” Liam nodded before laughing humorlessly, “There’s no doubt you’ve a solution to everything.”

As Drake pulled against the rope to squeeze it tightly, he caught a glance of Liam in his periphery. His expression darkened and his eyes appeared glazed over, like he was a million miles away.

Hell, Drake wouldn’t be a good friend if he didn’t ask. But he definitely didn’t want to know the answer. It was hard enough being around them as it was. “Are you and Davis okay?”

The fog seemed to lift momentarily and Liam looked at Drake, troubled. An extended silence weighted the conversation before he responded. “It’s grand.” He smiled. 

Drake saw through it, but knew better than to press. “You know I’d do anything to help out, right?”

Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. “I’m aware, Drake. Yes. Thank you.”

Ignoring Liam's agreement sounding problematic, Drake smirked, changing the subject. “C’mon, I know just the thing to take away all your troubles.”

Liam’s face brightened slightly, and he quirked an eyebrow. “Whiskey.”

“Hell yeah, it’s whiskey.”

The first genuine chuckle of the day emerged from Liam’s lips while the two made their way to the Walker kitchen. Reaching in the cabinet, Drake pulled out two tumblers and a full bottle. He set them on the table with a clink.

Taking a seat at the kitchenette, Liam tossed back his drink, finishing it in one gulp.  
  
Saying nothing, Drake watched in speculation, gesturing with the bottle in a silent ask.

Liam thrust his glass toward him in confirmation. “Shouldn’t we be saving this for tonight?”

“It’s not _my_ bachelor party. I got something I thought Bertrand might like better for later.”

In seconds, Liam downed the second, reaching for more.

 _Now, I know something is really wrong._ He was about to ask, but a chime rang interrupting the opportunity. Fumbling with his pockets, Liam grabbed his phone to check the notification. Whatever it was must have been important. His face paled.  
  
"Hey buddy, you okay?"  
  
With a clear of Liam's throat, he looked away. When he finally spoke, his voice was riddled with emotion. “I fear I need to ask you for a favor.”

Clearly, he was in some kind of trouble. Without hesitation, Drake declared, “Name it.”

His eyes darted around the room before he gave a subtle nod, “Not here. We should speak privately. It’s a delicate matter.”

Halfway between curiosity and concern, Drake didn’t bother to finish or stash his whiskey before leading Liam to the Walker study. Placing an ear to the door, he ensured no others were nearby, and turned the lock. “Now, want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

Drake leaned against the wall while Liam paced the floor. Worry and anxiety grew with Liam’s every step. If he knew his best friend —which he’d like to think he did— he was already having whatever conversation they were about to have in his head, playing out every possible scenario.

Liam’s regularly calm appearance dissipated, as if the years of courtly training had gone to waste. The entire situation spilled from his lips in rapid succession and Drake couldn’t get a word in.

Briefly, Drake looked around, scanning the room for anywhere Maxwell could be hiding, half anticipating him to pop out and laugh at how this was all some terrible joke. He stared in wide eyed silence as Liam’s gaze remained fixed on the floor. “I do not expect an answer right now, but we will need one soon.” He swallowed before meeting Drake’s stunned expression. “I would appreciate it if you’d take it under consideration.” 

Shock gave way to anger and Drake’s hands balled into fists. “You want me to father to Davis’ kid? The Royal Heir!” His whispered voice rang a bit too loudly, before Liam reminded him to keep it down. 

_How dare he?_ There wasn’t a single thing Drake wouldn’t do for Liam, but of course he always thought the ask would be reasonable. Literally anything else. Take a bullet, no problem. Fight off nobility in a duel, sure thing. Learn courtly etiquette and dancing, check and check. But this overly bold request tested the bonds of their friendship. He shook his head, half-appalled, “Is she even okay with—” he gestured with his hands, “this?” 

There was a line drawn which Drake swore he would never cross. Letting only idle fantasies play out in his head after Rylee had turned him down back at Applewood manor.

_“Drake, I’m here for Liam.”_

A sharp exhale preceded Liam’s words. “She will do whatever necessary on behalf of the Cordonian people.”

Now her odd behavior earlier made sense, providing an explanation why Drake's mere presence was rattling. And here, he had spent most of the morning wondering what he had done wrong.

“And are you okay with this?” _No way in hell._ What man would be okay with the thought of his wife getting knocked up by his best friend?

“No, but it was my idea. We’ve no other choice and no better option.” 

Drake shook his head, positive he misheard, still half hopeful this was a terrible prank.

“We can trust no one else.”

Drake raked his fingers through his hair and stood abruptly. “I— I gotta get out of here.” Hurrying through the front door, he inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. Making his way to the barn, he climbed up to the loft, overlooking the cattle fields of the ranch. 

Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he checked the time, certain Davis’ plane would have landed by now. With a few swipes, the messaging app opened. A million different things to say crossed his mind while he stared at the screen. The empty composition space mocked him in his indecision. Drawing a raged inhale, he finally formulated words.

_I don’t want to be that guy, Davis._

_You and Liam spoke then?_

Her response was simple, direct. And a half-smile curled his lips thinking of her; he'd never expect anything less.

_I’d do anything for you guys, you know that. And I never thought I’d say it, but this… it’s just too much._

It was true. His mind conjured every future avenue; the outcomes all unfavorable.

_I understand. It’s okay to say no, Drake. No hard feelings._

Her grace and understanding knew no bounds. His heart broke. Every modicum of common sense screamed inside his head, arguing with the stupidity of agreeing, and speaking to the travesty he knew this to be. 

_What will you do if I refuse?_

The typing indicator wavered, as if she input something, only to delete and retype. A pattern occurred for a solid minute and when the message finally came through, his suspicions were confirmed.

_Explore other options._

From the conversation with Liam, there were no alternatives. Not any that didn't put the future of the child and Cordonia at risk. 

Drake slunk to the floor. If he did this, he couldn't live with himself, but if he didn't, he couldn't either. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't," He said aloud to no one.

His phone buzzed in his hands signaling another incoming message despite his previous lack of response. 

_Don't worry, we'll manage._

She wasn't guilting him; it wasn't in her nature. Yet he felt it all the same and it caused him to wonder.

Drake always wanted a family, wanted to emulate his father. This could be that opportunity. A chance to teach, share, love and not worry about the child wanting for anything. There were no better hands than Liam and Davis'. They could literally offer the child the world and more adoring parents couldn't be found. 

And it isn't like Drake wouldn't be around. He'd been following Liam for years. Plus, with a permanent seat on the King's council, he certainly couldn't imagine leaving now.

But, would the child ever know the truth? Could Drake handle being 'uncle' instead of 'dad'? How would he feel being the permanent third wheel? What if he wanted a real family of his own one day?

And what if he never meets anyone else like Davis? Would he resign himself to years of watching from the sidelines, wishing he'd agreed?

He stood abruptly, roaring in agitation, turning and slamming his knuckles in the nearby wooden column. Things could get messy, complicated, no matter the chosen route. As the sun beamed in from the window, Drake released an exhaustive sigh before searching out his stash of whiskey and preparing for the bachelor party.


	5. Chapter 5

During the bachelor party, Drake tried to block it all out, focusing on drinking and spending time among friends. Neither the warm, welcome sting of whiskey nor Maxwell’s better jokes could stir Drake from the clouded disposition he attempted to conceal. Liam, however, was far more practiced and didn’t even have to convince the others all was well with ease. And Drake wondered for a moment, if he were to actually say yes, if this feeling was one he would have to live with forever. Being privy to information known to so few, not even their entire circle of closest friends would be let in on the secret. What should have made him feel honored left him unsettled.  
  
The hours were spent tossing and turning about while sleep remained elusive. He stared at the moonlit fabric of the tent as if the answer would simply appear amidst the light. Usually comfortable, his sleeping bag had lost its softness, the ground was too hard, and the air stifling. 

Huffing, he tossed on his shirt and slipped his bare feet into his boots without bothering to lace them with their normal double knot —perfect for camping or hiking. _Air,_ he thought, emerging from the tent, _beautiful fresh air._

Despite the time, he made his way to the nearby lake where Bertrand had caught their evening meal earlier.

A star-speckled sky reflected in the water. Laying on the dock, Drake hoped God, the gods, or whoever may be listening to his whispered prayers for guidance would grant him such. 

“Honestly, what the hell?” His voice rang loudly compared to the surrounding quiet but would have been barely audible in normal conversation. “I’ve never let Liam down, but this is too much. The audacity!” He shook his head and his tone carried a bit of bitterness. “Who does he think he is, anyway?”  
  
 _Well stupid, he’s the king of Cordonia. That’s who. And you’re going to refuse him the one thing he ever actually asked of you worth anything._ _  
_  
“Worth everything.” He corrected himself aloud. _  
__  
_Drake groaned, rubbing his temples to dull the sudden throbbing.  
  
Liam would not have asked if he had any other choice, if the kingdom didn’t depend on it. And yet, as much as Drake always boasted how he would do anything, this crossed a line. One there would never be any turning back from. “And I already said no. Davis understood. There isn’t any more to it.”

 _Isn’t there?_  
  
For the rest of the night, the two sides of his mind waged war arguing over the best course of action. At dawn, he wiped the sleep from his eyes. With a little luck, he managed to make it back before anyone was the wiser and took it upon himself to begin packing up the camp. Making quick work of his toil, the bachelor party was able to arrive at the house shortly after waking and breakfast. They stepped through the door at the ranch, greeted by Hana, Rylee, and Savannah. 

He passed a sympathetic look to Davis; she smiled half-heartedly. After all they’d been through, Drake recognized feigned happiness. It was the same look she had when ‘supporting’ Madeline as queen to be.

Liam stepped to embrace her in a tight, but stiff, hug and she reciprocated. The hurt was apparent on both their features, and he wondered how much of a strain the infertility placed on their relationship.

But if anyone would find another way, it would be them.

“Whew!” Savannah’s nose wrinkled, bouncing Bartie on her hip. “It’s great to see you guys, but someone needs to be changed.”

Bertrand offered, but Rylee held her hands out to the baby. "Allow me.” Bartie babbled in delighted greeting. He reached, almost jumping into her arms.

Savannah laughed. “Well, I’m not about to argue with you. By all means, change a dirty diaper.”

For the first time in a long while, pure unbridled joy settled into Rylee’s face. She altered her voice, talking to Bartie in a calm, soothing manner and plucked at his bare little toes playfully. “Who is the sweetest boy?” His little arms flew around her neck and she gave him a gentle squeeze.

As Drake watched the scene unfold, everything from the day before crashed to the forefront of his mind. _Davis would make a great mother._

It hit him like a sucker punch to the face.

_I could give her that._

So he would.  
  
Despite his better judgment, regardless of every argument why this could be a terrible idea, it all fell to the wayside seeing Bartie cared for by Davis. And for once, in Drake’s entire life, he could give something Liam could not. Something far greater than status, money, or material possessions.

“Liam,” Drake tapped him on the shoulder, “got a sec?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

“Good,” Drake tipped his head toward the door, “come help unload the gear.”

The two men ventured outside. A cool breeze blew through the air. Drake halted Liam once they were out of earshot, checking behind to ensure they weren't followed.

"All right, I’m in. How will this work?”  
  
Liam’s lips pressed into a hard line and he gave a curt nod. The kind generally given by guards upon accepting an assignment they disliked but had no say over.

Drake wasn’t sure what he expected as a reaction and remained uncertain with the air of awkwardness now settling over the two of them. _Is this how it would be from now on? I’ve already agreed, so I can’t withdraw the offer.  
  
_ Wordlessly, Liam pulled out his phone, presumably sending a text to Rylee.  
  
Drake thought Liam would be slightly happier at his agreement. After all, this was just as much for him as it was for Davis. And were he being entirely honest, it was a little selfish too, for several reasons. But there was this undeniable sense of worry he couldn't shake.  
  
 _I hope I didn’t just lose my best friend by trying to help._


	6. Chapter 6

Rylee’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She fastened the second tab on Bertie’s diaper and poked his tummy. He giggled. Gathering his pants, she slipped them on each kicking leg, giving his butt a gentle pat once finished. 

Lifting him to her hip, she checked her device with her free hand finding one unread text message.

LIAM: _Meet me outside for a moment?_

Down the hall and around the corridor, Rylee handed Bartie back to his mother before venturing outside. A light gust of wind blew through her hair and she scanned the area for signs of Liam. 

Another buzz halted her steps as she checked the message.

_In the barn, I’ve a surprise for you._

A wide grin spread across her face. _Yes, we need this._ Sneaking away from the others for some much needed alone time had become something of routine by now. Her pace quickened in excitement wondering what Liam may have orchestrated. _A candlelit lunch perhaps? A serene horseback ride?_ Passing through the doors, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Liam stood only paces away. “There you are.”

“Here I am.” She shrugged, but smiled. “You mentioned something about a surprise.”

Just then Drake shifted from the shadows, the light illuminating his face. 

She smirked, “Is this a lesson in unparallelled sarcasm to help me with Queen Isabella?”

Both boys chuckled before their expressions grew serious. _They must assume I’m angry about the declination._ Rylee frowned, tilting her head towards Drake. “It’s all right, Drake. I can’t say I’d have chosen any different were I in your position. Thank you for considering it at all.”

An awkward silence followed; Liam cleared his throat. “Rylee, Drake has agreed.”

She shook her head, stunned, doing a double take at Drake. Her heart slammed against her chest, in fear, anxiety, and were she honest, a little excitement. Addressing Liam, her voice weighed heavy with emotion. “Apologies. I— I’m not certain what I heard, but could you please repeat whatever you just said?”  
  
Despite asking Liam, Drake answered instead. “I changed my mind.” Rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes were averted, fixated on the shadowed corner of the barn. He shifted his weight before turning his attention to her and dropping his hands to his sides. Standing tall, as if confident in his decision, he reaffirmed. “I will do all I can to help with the heir.”  
  
It almost seemed too good to be true. Without thinking, she rushed forward, throwing her arms around Drake in a grateful hug. Seemingly shocked by the gesture, he hesitated before reciprocating. The hug was warm, enveloping her small frame with ease. His arms were sturdy and comforting, and he held her securely. 

An odd realization struck her at that moment. As far as she could recall, she’d never given Drake a hug before. Outside of the group outings, she hadn’t spent as much time with him as their other friends. It wasn’t for lack of invitation, he invited her to plenty, but it always seemed poor timing, given she would have prior engagements to keep with Maxwell, Hana, or Liam, who had requested her presence first. Other than the kiss to her cheek on her wedding day, —which was weird, but to be fair, Drake was weird— they rarely had any physical contact before this moment, except for perhaps, when she taught him to dance and when she treated the gunshot wound he took on her behalf.  
  
After all, his disposition and general attitude toward her had never been sunny. If anything it was the opposite, more akin to ice. And she certainly had not appreciated some of his actions at at Applewood Manor way back when.  
  
He had warned her of the machinations of the court, but Drake was nothing if not clever. And Liam had asked him when all this started to keep watch over Rylee for her own safety. So when Drake burst into the room and pummeled Tariq for his misguided advances, but then made comments of his own to imply feelings, Rylee suspected both as a test of her loyalty to Liam. Drake had wanted to know if she could be swayed to another, looking out for his best friend, just as most would. But she saw through it, informing him with no lack of clarity, “I am here for Liam.” Rylee was positive she passed Drake’s test as she heard nothing further of it.  
  
But a small part of her wondered, here now, in Drake’s arms, if she ever really gave Drake a fair chance and had underappreciated him all this time. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. “Thank you. Thank you.”  
  
Realizing the weight of the situation, her face fell and she released him, stepping back and searching Drake’s features. “Are you sure about this?”

He offered a curt nod and gave her no reason to doubt his sincerity. A slight blush crept across his cheeks, nearly imperceptible in the dark and he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
Rylee turned to Liam, her words stifled through sobs, “We’re going to have a baby!” Overjoyed at the good news and misty-eyed, she missed the sadness crossing Liam’s face when he placed a brief kiss to her lips.  
  
It was then the excitement dwindled and she remembered the full requirements necessary to achieve their goal. “So,” she swallowed, hard. “What’s the plan?” Her eyes shifted between the two of them, “I assume you have one?”

“Well,” Liam explained, “You'll have regularly scheduled _appointments_ when feasible to try as often as possible. The sooner there’s results, the better. Things will need to be pre-arranged so both your absences are accounted for without suspicion. Time is running out.”

“Liam,” her brow wrinkled, “are you okay with this, truly? We can always apologize to the people, publicly pursue alternatives. It doesn’t have to be this way.” She certainly would not be calm and collected were she in his shoes. It’d be like if Liam was required to have an affair with Hana. The whole situation was weird and she wasn’t sure, even as queen, if she could make such a sacrifice.

He sighed, “As much as I dislike it, this is the best option, for everyone’s sake. You know it as well as I do; we have to.” Shifting his weight, a stern expression rested on his features, “No one else can ever know.”

Rylee fidgeted nervously with her hands, “There isn’t anyone I trust more than the two of you.” 

“What happens now?” Drake asked, sheepishly.

Liam exhaled, “I have some business to attend to in town. It will be a few hours. It would be an opportune time to... “ His words lingered but he left the sentence unfinished.

"Now? You want us to…" If she couldn't even formulate the word, how was she supposed to go through with this? 

"Take every opportunity that presents itself," Liam kept his voice low, "there will be few as is and the house will be empty while the others attend to business with last minute wedding decor and supplies. Nothing you need to be present for."

"But I wasn't expecting, uh…"

"Everything to happen so soon." Drake finished.

"Yes, that." Rylee confirmed.

Liam cupped her cheeks and whispered. "For Cordonia."

She returned the sentiment and gently grabbed Liam by his arm, pulling him outside.  
  
"I can’t be present while—”  
  
She silenced him with a kiss, "I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I must do.”

He squinted, pulling her close and holding for a long while. “It is not your fault. It is mine. I’m inadequate.”

Planning her hands on his face, she looked deep within his eyes, making sure her voice was calm, but sharp. “Liam, that isn’t true. You’re the most wonderful and amazing man I know. You will never be inadequate.”

A smile curved his lips before he kissed her gently and took a step back. “I’ll return promptly in three hours. Make it count and ensure the...." he paused, as if trying to find the right word, “process is complete.”

She held onto his hand unwilling to let go until the last second and watched him walk away. Willing her feet forward, she refused to look back. Because she knew if she did, Cordonian people or not, she may never be able to fulfil her obligation.  
  
Drake met her at the door but she didn’t allow him to speak first. “It is not too late to change your mind, you know. Last chance.”  
  
“I told you I would. I keep my word.”  
  
She nodded, “Only if you're sure.” 

“I am.” To his credit, he seemed just as firm in this decision as he had earlier.

“Okay. I’ll fake a stomach bug this morning.”  
  
He ran his hands through his hair, giving him a momentarily boyish quality. “There are always chores to be done on the ranch.”  
  
“Very well.” _Good cover._ “I’ll meet you in the guest room twenty minutes after everyone else leaves.” 

  
Inside the house, Rylee went to her and Liam’s room and began rummaging through their luggage. In order for this to work, she would have to play the part to the best of her ability, chalking it up to another sacrifice for Cordonia. _Something sexy, something sexy…_ She reached into the suitcase of all the neatly folded clothes, finding only the newly purchased lingerie she modeled for Liam. _No, I can’t possibly wear this._

As she scoured the contents, she realized there wasn’t anything else suitable. Cursing herself for choosing comfort over finery when packing, she muttered under her breath. “Dammit.” There wouldn’t be time to go buy something new, and if she went out to town, it would blow a hole in her ‘flu’ cover story.  
  
Though it would seem luck, or perhaps fate, was on her side. At the very bottom, underneath all the other folded garments, rested a sleek, white sheer robe. She held it up admiring the piece as the lavender fabric softener wafted toward her nose. _Yes. This will work. Hopefully._ _  
__  
_A commotion turned her attention to the window as the slamming of cardoors indicated everyone else’s imminent departure. Peaking through the blinds, in what she hoped was a subtle manner, she counted the heads of each person, keeping track to ensure no one else stayed behind. As the wheels crunched the gravel beneath them, both vehicles faded from view.  
  
Stopping by the bathroom and kitchen, she grabbed necessities to help the process along. Upon entering the secondary guest chambers, she unloaded the contents in her arms carefully onto the table to avoid breaking any glass. Rylee began to strategically place candles around the room, lighting them to set the mood and closing the blinds on the windows. She pushed the thoughts of the awkwardness of this romantic moment being with Drake and tried to keep her mind on their goals: a baby, securing the royal line for Cordonia.  
  
The candlelight bathed the room in a soft glow, illuminating the whiskey bottle and two glasses on the table. Drake really had stashed the good stuff in every room. One never knew when they might need a bit of liquid courage or a pick me up after dealing with family, she supposed. _Or to impregnate your best friend’s wife._

This task required being alluring. Which was easy enough when it was Liam, but she didn’t know anything about Drake’s tastes. Technically speaking, only her best would guarantee this worked and could continue. Who knew if Drake was even remotely attracted to her anyway. If she couldn’t make him rise to the task, literally, this plan was doomed from the start.  
  
She shimmied out of her clothes, and grabbed her sheer robe, tying it around her waist. She pulled the elastic from her hair, running her fingers through before giving it a shake and tossing the locks over her shoulder. A quick glance in the mirror made her situate the garment just so, ensuring it was revealing a fair but modest amount of cleavage.

She inhaled a ragged breath, reaching for whiskey to calm her nerves. Her fingers tapped the glass in nervous anticipation when a light knock rapped against the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Drake entered the room and his jaw dropped. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to Rylee, gazing out the window in a floor length white, nearly see-through robe highlighting every curve. She looked damn gorgeous. A tantalizing V neck extended scandalously low to where the fabric crossed, secured just above her navel. Seemingly naked underneath her clothes, his throat ran dry. He gulped, careful to avoid her eyes. Her raven hair was down, tousled over her shoulder cascading in loose curls down to her breasts. He forced himself to look away before she could catch him staring.  
  
He swallowed hard, realizing how obvious his attraction to her would be in mere minutes. _Get ahold of yourself,_ he scolded. _You’re no school boy and this isn’t your first time.  
_  
It was true, but it would be the only occasion with someone who mattered so much.

Taking a tentative step forward, he realized how awkward the situation truly was. Unsure whether to disrobe or of any expectations outside the obvious, he halted. 

She turned to him with a smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, and offered him an already full glass. "Thank you for coming. Whiskey?" 

Nope. He couldn't do it this way. It was a difficult enough task without the professionalism. "Davis,” he sighed, rubbing his neck, “can we not make this all courtly?"

Rylee swallowed, but gave a curt nod. "I know this is odd."

He reached for the glass, downing it in one drink. Making his way over to the table, he took it upon himself to pour another. An unusual sense of nervousness settled in his stomach which the whiskey failed to alleviate. Drake struggled, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

"So," her voice shook, betraying her nerves, and he took a sense of gratification in the fact he wasn’t alone. "How do you want to…?" Brow furrowed, she gestured to the candles. "We can douse them, leave us in darkness. You could imagine someone else. And we won't have to use names, if you'd rather."

 _Hell no._ Perhaps it was a point of pride, but there was no way he was about to do this without her fully aware of his presence. He never thought it would happen, but given this opportunity, he was going to do it right. Go all out, as it were, and treat her like the queen she is. Yet, he shoved those impulsive desires back down in exchange for her comfort. "Whatever is easiest for you." Heat burned his cheeks. "Just say what you want and if you aren’t comfortable or don’t like something."

"Same for you, Drake." She exhaled. “I wish this wasn’t so weird.” 

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "We are friends."

"We are." It almost sounded like a question and he couldn’t ignore the quick stabbing sensation in his heart.  
  
Her face fell. "I don't want that to change. I don't want things to be different after this."

He conceded her point. Sex changed everything, even without the inclusion of a resulting child. Schooling his features into a neutral expression, he looked her in the eyes and provided reassurance he didn’t believe. “They won’t.”

She must’ve seen right through him; she always had. But decently enough, she didn’t mention his failed attempt and making her feel better. Instead, she slid up to him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, again. For everything you always do.”

Drake stiffened, forgetting he was allowed to touch her in any affectionate manner. That he was _supposed_ to. In a bold display, he gave into long repressed urges and grabbed her full hips pulling her flush against him. There wasn’t any way, even through his jeans, she couldn’t feel his length now and all modesty subsided. She released a startled yelp and he worried he’d gone too far too fast. He paused for a moment. But when she wrapped her arms around his torso in response, it was all the approval he needed.

Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled the scent of wildflowers and fresh rain. But there was something else there too, another floral note, was it lavender? Regardless, the proximity of her, combined with her warmth and scent was intoxicating. And he drank it in, relishing her finally in his arms.

Having wanted her for so long, he wasn’t certain where to start now that he held her. He knew what to do, of course. But what did Rylee like? How should he proceed? Sweet and romantic could lend to a more intimate feel. But would a quicker pace simply to get the job done be best?

With his fingertips, he brushed strands of hair out of her face that his abrupt movement jostled loose, tucking it gently behind her ear. Rylee’s eyes locked on his. Pools of ocean blue scoured his face for something. Though he had no idea what, he could see the thoughts churn inside her head.  
  
And the last thing he needed or wanted right now, was her to be thinking of Liam. Or moreover, for him to be thinking about her thinking about Liam. “Hey,” he whispered, “I know this is less of a choice…” _For her perhaps,_ he thought, but didn’t vocalize. “ — and more of a need, but I ask, when you have to be with me, be with _me._ ” He emphasized the last word in hopes of conveying all he hadn’t said. It wouldn’t keep him turned on to know she was pretending he was someone else during this time.  
  
“Okay.” Rylee said, placing a warm, soft hand against his cheek.  
  
He wondered if he should have shaved the stubborn stubble which always grew at an accelerated rate. But there was hardly a free moment since they returned. Save for the twenty minutes he had prior to this where he tried to calm his nerves. That seemed most important at the time. Cursing his past self for the oversight, he feared it may be too itchy or scratchy against her skin. But if she minded, she gave no indication.

Her hot breath hit his face and he shuddered involuntarily. “I’m with you. Only you.”  
  
“Good,” he whispered with a smirk. Sure, this was something they were forced to do, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it, and he damn sure, was going to make sure she did too. “Because for the next two hours, you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is sexy times. You can get away with opting not to read it without missing much of the story, should you wish to. Chapter 9 will not be posted for at least a few days, but you can skip from 7 to 9.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note//Possible triggers: I don't know//think it really needs it, but better to be safe than sorry, I'm marking this as possible dubious-consent. Even though both parties agreed, there is a lot of hesitation, nervousness, and fear. I just want to remind readers that these are two people who are practicing infidelity with permission in order to procreate and the feelings are rather complicated.
> 
> Also, please note, I write a lot, and often for multiple fandoms. This is the first time I have ever written anything close to smut. More often than not, I fade to black. It is not super descriptive as I wanted it to be tactful and classy and I hope it does not let you down in any way shape or form. If it does, please go easy on me.

Rylee couldn’t deny the heat in Drake’s gaze. So intense, she felt it physically like fire travelling along her entire spine. And to think, she’d been worried about seeming attractive to him. No, the man before her was definitely turned on and seemed to be struggling, his muscles tensing as if trying to hold himself back.

Guilt flourished in her chest but she quashed it. _This is Liam’s wish. It was his idea. You are not purposefully being an adulterer. It’s necessary for Cordonia. But you must be fair to Drake._ It was why she promised, agreed to the only request he made of this ordeal. “I’m with you. Only you.” Now, she must adhere to it.  
  
She wondered though as she took in his appearance, how she had missed his handsomeness before. Dark brown hair fell just past his ears, curving toward a rugged five o’clock shadow that lightly scratched the inside of her palm. The stubble dusted a strong jaw. Chocolate brown, his eyes were soft and gentle, particularly for a man one would usually consider the opposite of clean cut. His hands were rough and calloused, the result of being no stranger to hard work.  
  
“Good,” he whispered with a smirk. “Because for the next two hours, you’re mine.”

Brows raised in surprise, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking how immediately different it was from Liam. After a mental scold for already going back on her word, she tried to focus. To be fair, this wasn’t easy, and she would really try not to compare. 

But, were she being honest with herself, the promise sent a thrill through her and left her conflicted. Never having seen this side of Drake before, the words rang in a possessive manner, one she wasn’t entirely certain she appreciated. On one hand, it was rather sexy, on the other, she was no one’s property. Positive he didn’t mean it as it sounded —it just wasn’t in his nature— she was very much her own woman, and intended to show him just that.   
  
“Oh, is that so?” Brushing his face with her palm, she moved her hand and began playing with the loose strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

He opened his mouth and chuckled nervously. “Hell, I don’t know why I just said that.”

“It’s all right.” She tried to reassure. “I think this will be less awkward if we simply be ourselves without fear of judgement. When we are together this is a safe space. It has to be.”  
  
Drake nodded his agreement, breathing a sigh Rylee interpreted as relief. “So I can say anything?”

“Yes, please say whatever you wish.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”  
  
Rylee shifted her weight. “Well, what are you waiting for?”  
  
He cocked his head, squinting as determination lit his features. “Nothing,” he breathed, “I’m done waiting.”  
  
Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. Where she anticipated a ferociousness, it was shockingly gentle, almost timid. In great contrast to the rugged look, his lips were soft. And though she should have felt awful, his warmth was welcoming. Breathing in through her nose, she inhaled his scent of woodsmoke and cedar. A wave of comfort washed over her, though she couldn’t understand why.  
  
For a few moments, each kiss remained slow, an experiment as it were, while both overcame their hesitation and obtained a feel for one another. Swiping his tongue across her lips, she parted for him, allowing entry. Odd as it sounds, they melded together with ease. His motions oppositely matched hers and the kiss remained fluid with little effort, each more deep and exploratory than the last.  
  
It happened fast, unsure of who initiated, the kissing grew more fervent and what was once full of trepidation, became purposeful and passionate. At some point, Rylee had wrapped both hands around Drake’s neck. His fingers caressed her body, starting at the shoulders and trailing slowly down her back, eventually resting on her thighs. Abruptly, he hitched her legs up around his waist and she locked them on instinct, holding him firmly against her. The flaps of the robe fell to her sides, revealing herself bottom down against the fabric of his jeans.

With a light tug on her hair with his free hand, Drake exposed her neck, pulling away from her mouth to pepper kisses along her jawline. Rylee released a ragged breath, noting how each touch seared, lingering a bit longer than the last.  
  
“Beautiful,” he murmured against her skin. Hot breath sent a shiver down her spine.

With purposeful but careful steps, Drake maneuvered them both to the bed. Placing her down gently, he leaned back, eyes alight, visibly drinking her in. Normally, she would have felt self conscious and suppressed the desire to use anything within reach to cover up.  
  
But when he looked at her with such fire, such need, she may as well have been the sexiest woman on the planet. Because that’s how she felt, how he made her feel. An unusual but very welcome experience. And oddly enough, though she found him attractive moments ago, the fact he reciprocated only made him sexier.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and poorly attempted to conceal the act by running his hands through his hair.. “Davis,” he whispered, “this is... unreal.”  
  
She couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “I can guarantee you, I’m,” she pointed between the two of them, “this, is quite real.”

“Right. Yeah.” Nodding in what must have been self-assurance, he repeated himself. “This is actually happening.” Maybe he'd believe it this time.

“Well,” she said, letting the word drift off as he stared at her. It would have been humorous, had she not wondered if he suddenly changed his mind last minute. “Do you want to stop?”

“What?” Drake’s eyes grew wide, “No!” He blurted and his hand flew to his neck. “I mean, unless you want to, then we can stop. Try another day.” It was as if he realized that might be the wrong thing to say and corrected, “or not! We don’t have to do this, I— Ah hell.”  
  
Despite her being splayed on the bed, ready for things to proceed, Drake diverted his attention and walked over to the table. Grabbing the half full glass of whiskey from earlier, he downed it in one long swig. Rylee didn’t want to take offense, but some voice in the back of her mind whispered, _The only way he can suffer through this with you is to be drunk_. With awkwardness winning out over the heat of the moment, suddenly the earlier nerves and worry returned.  
  
And even though this was far from ideal, she would not take advantage of an inebriated Drake. For Cordonia, or not. Per Liam’s request or not. “I can’t go through with this if you’re drunk.”

“I’m not.”

“You’ve had three.”  
  
“I’ve had two.” Drake protested, “And I am fine. In full control.”  
  
 _So then what’s the problem?_ Sitting up on the bed, her voice sounded a bit too sheepish for her liking. “It’s all right, you know. To say no. To decide against this. I understand if I’m not your type. You can back out, it’s not too late.” 

Apparently something she said was funny because he chuckled, the sound muffled by the tumbler. Setting it back down on the table, the glass hit the wood with a clink. “Shit, Davis. You have no idea.”

“Well, tell me,” Rylee insisted.

This caused his full attention to revert back to Rylee, eyes roaming the length of her body. “Tell you, huh?” Their gazes locked with a look so fierce, it pinned her in place, never wavering as he returned to the bed.  
  
“I’m listening.”

Sitting beside her, his hand hovered in front of her chest, as if she emanated heat and he’d scald himself at the touch. _He’s waiting for something. Perhaps permission?_

Whatever he sought, he seemed to find. “Better to show you.” In a flash, he firmly pulled her in for another kiss. Scorching heat shot from her lips to her toes, as he tried to tug her even closer, repositioning so both were on their knees. 

Deft hands unfastened the knot above her navel, allowing the robe to come undone. Drake slipped it off her shoulders, trailing his fingertips down the length of her arms before tossing the offending garment to the side and leaving her completely bare.  
  
The kiss broke for a split second, but it was a second too long. With a single, fluid motion, Drake removed his shirt. In what she suspected was a very unqueenly manner, she admired his body, compelled to touch. How had she never noticed how fit he was? The man could have been a work of art, chiseled and sculpted to perfection.

Her hands roamed his torso, the muscles flexing in response. Whether it was purposeful to show off, or inadvertent, she didn't care. Lightly scratching him with her fingernails must have stirred something within him because he met her lips with renewed fervor. Sliding his hands from her waist to her breasts, he cupped them, applying just the right amount of pressure. His callused hands in stark contrast to what she was used to.

But he still had her at a disadvantage. Here she was completely naked while his pants rested buttoned around his waist. 

She endeavored to fix that. 

Rylee shifted her legs underneath her to a sitting position, only breaking the kiss because of necessity while he remained knelt on the bed. Giddy with anticipation, she unfastened the button and slid the jeans to his knees revealing a darker wet spot in the front of his blue briefs.

A smug sense of satisfaction overcame her and she smirked.  
  
Drake released her, the absence of his touch was an immediate disappointment when he stood beside the bed. She didn’t have to wait long before receiving consolation. He rid himself of clothing from the waist down. Springing free of former confines, his erection was at last in full view. She gaped, her jaw involuntarily dropping. Where Liam was long, Drake was just shy in length, but greater in girth. Heart pounding in her chest, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her as she leaned backward.

Climbing on top with care, he gazed deeply into her eyes before again confirming, “Do you still want this?”  
  
“Yes,” she rasped. ”You?” She meant to at least make it a two word sentence, but couldn’t muster more.

“I want you.” His voice was husky, more deep and thick with emotion than she’d ever heard before.

Spreading her legs, she waited for what seemed like forever. 

With one hand he maintained balance. Using the other, he slowly traced along her folds, placing the tip of his finger inside, just enough to feel the results of how turned on he made her. "Oh." He sounded surprised, but even in the candlelight, she could see a blush creeping in his cheeks, just as her own flamed. "Ready for me are you?" He smiled mischievously.

 _As if you couldn't tell._ "Yes."

Quirking an eyebrow, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'll do whatever you want. It's important to me you enjoy this too."

Though she had several things running through her mind, she glanced at the clock. 

"We don't have much time."

Drake nodded, removing his hand to guide himself to her entrance. "Last chance, Davis."

"Last chance, Walker," she mimicked. 

He released a ragged breath. "Okay."

Rylee nodded, "All right." Her heart beat in her ears and her entire body tingled with anticipation. 

Drake pushed inside. Penetration was an oh-so-slow process. Courteously, he allowed her body to adjust, stretching to conform around him as he inched deeper, filling her completely. 

Both gasped when he finally sheathed himself within. The fit, inexplicably perfect. A few slow experimental thrusts followed before the pace picked up.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No." She moaned, taking his full length, "Not at all."

His mouth found hers in a series of scorching kisses. The kind which would leave you breathless, even were it not during intercourse. 

Nails raked along his back, lightly scratching amidst the pleasure. Even still, she could tell he was exercising considerable restraint. "Drake, don't hold back."

He opened his mouth but closed it wordlessly. He caressed her leg with his hand, lifting it to rest her ankle over his right shoulder. Drake moved faster, performing as requested. Her breath grew rapid and she moaned his name against his lips.

His eyes grew wide and he halted immediately. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”  
  
“Everything was perfect, until you stopped.”  
  
“Oh!” Drake released a nervous chuckle. “I, shit.”  
  
“Here,” Rylee said, gently pushing him to his back, “let me take control, and you won’t have to worry about it.”  
  
“Right.” He visibly swallowed.

“Is that all right?” She asked skeptically, concerned if maybe her taking over offended or wounded his pride in some way.  
  
“Yeah! Yeah. Go ahead,” he breathed.  
  
Straddling him, Rylee firmly grabbed and ensured they were once again aligned. Thrusting down, he slid in immediately, still ready from moments before.  
  
Both gasped simultaneously. Moving with purpose, she rocked forward and back, ensuring he was almost out before dropping her weight back down.  
  
Drake’s head rolled back, mouth dropping open. “Rylee.”  
  
Just as he had done to her, she set the pace excruciatingly slow, guaranteeing he felt every action. Her eyes fluttered closed. Bucking his hips, Drake caught her unexpectedly, driving her into a frenzy and using the headboard for balance.

Leaning forward, she placed her nose in the crook of his neck, peppering kisses up to his earlobe where she gently nibbled. In response, he held one of her hips firmly in his hand, allowing the other to firmly scratch down her back.  
  
With everything she had, she thrust down, hard and fast, drawing moans from both. They panted. Slick and sweaty, she kissed him fiercely maintaining speed until the build up in her core finally released.   
  
Rylee’s vision went black for an exhilarating moment, unable to keep quiet as each wave of pleasure coursed through her shuddering body. Her muscles contracted around his length while Drake held firmly to her hips. With a final forceful thrust, Rylee felt him finish inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave me a comment with your thoughts, preferably something along the lines if you didn't genuinely hate it so I'm not so in my head with self-doubt. *Bites nails* So nervous. As always, thank you for reading. More to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Topics of concern: Sexual references. Probably not SFW

After Rylee excused herself to shower and change, Drake rested on the bed, staring at the ceiling. There wasn’t a single doubt it was real, and yet something in his brain could not grasp the full extent of what just happened.  
  
 _I slept with my best friend’s wife. I slept with the queen of Cordonia._ _  
__  
_“Hell.” He rubbed his face, running his fingers upwards through his sweat dampened hair.  
  
 _No._ His mind protested, he could not allow himself to think that way. _I slept with the woman I love._ Nodding in self-assurance, he said aloud to no one, “Much better.”  
  
The phone rang and pulled Drake from his haze of reflection. This particular ringtone was very specific, identifying the caller without even having to look at the caller ID.  
  
 _Liam._ _  
__  
_Of course, the last person on the planet he wanted to hear from right now. Despite his hesitation, he reached over and grabbed the device, swiping to answer the call. “Hey.”

“Is it done?” Contrary to Liam’s normal jovial tone, his voice was edgy and clipped.  
  
They both knew it happened, and yet, it was still just as hard to say the truth. “Yeah.”  
  
“And you had adequate time to accomplish the objective?”  
  
“Yeah.” _I finished._ Though he was not about to disclose more than a yes or no answer.  
  
The line went quiet before he heard Liam release a deep exhale. “Was she — ”  
  
“I’m going to stop you right there,” Drake interrupted. _What was he expecting?_ “I will never answer anything other than the last two questions.” 

And with that, the call disconnected. Drake looked at the screen, the signal icon in the top right hand corner revealed five fully shaded service bars.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he sighed, noting his current state of undress. 

A sudden noise snapped Drake’s head toward the window, and he bolted from the bed. He didn’t have to peek through the blinds to recognize the slam of a car door and distant chattering. Throwing his clothes on, he raced about the room, retrieving the leftover candles, along with the whiskey bottle and glasses, attempting to erase proof they were ever here. On the off chance anyone would walk in, he would have no explanation why romantic items and he, himself, was present in a bedroom none of their current guests were using, other than the obvious.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. _Dammit. They’re back early. Good thing we didn’t delay._ Before he could be seen, he rushed to the bathroom, depositing the candles into the cabinet. The second he walked outside the door, the group stared at him with quizzical expressions.  
  
“You bring whiskey to the restroom with you?” Savannah cocked her head to the side. "That's... new."  
  
Thinking quickly, Drake came up with an excuse, “I came from my room, hadn’t stopped in the kitchen yet.”  
  
“Why do you have two glasses then?” Maxwell asked.

Drake suppressed a glare, trying to keep a neutral expression. “Thought Davis might want some, told her it would make her feel better. She said no, but I’d already poured the glass.” He shrugged, “I drank both.” Raising an eyebrow, he feigned confusion. “You know I’d never waste whiskey. What’s with the third degree?”

“Oh nothing,” Savannah explained, “just curious why you couldn’t accompany us.”  
  
 _She’s irritated then, that makes sense._ “Picking out forks for the ceremony is not something I needed to be there for.”  
  
“Speaking of,” Rylee said from behind him. “How did it go?”

Just her voice alone sent a signal to his brain, replaying their surreal experience together in his head. His cheeks burned and he turned toward the counter and pretended to pour himself another drink, trying to hide the blush from the others.  
  
Bertrand emerged from behind Savannah carrying Bartie. He huffed, “Thoroughly disappointing. The reception is ruined! Without proper —”  
  
“Come now darling,” Savannah reassured, “everyone knows the importance of the proper silverware. No need to re-explain. We will figure it out, I'm sure.”  
  
“You look like you’re feeling better!” Hana said to Davis while wringing her hands. “I was worried.”  
  
“Whatever it was seems to have passed.” Rylee explained, “I even felt good enough to take a shower. Do excuse the wet hair and disheveled appearance.” 

Drake didn’t need to glance over his shoulder to know she would look gorgeous, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Donning a simple black tank top, a pair of cutoff blue jean shorts, and matching cowboy boots, Rylee looked just as beautiful as she did in those pretentious ballroom dresses.

She smirked, “Unbecoming of Cordonia’s queen to look ordinary, I know.”  
  
“Nonsense, you look great!” Hana insisted, “Practically glowing.”  
  
“Oh!” Savannah’s face lit with delight, “could it be?” Quick steps led her across the kitchen and she placed a hand to Rylee’s stomach. “Do you think you’re expecting already?”  
  
To her credit, Rylee maintained a straight face, but Drake didn’t miss her peeking at him out of the corner of her eye and blushing fiercely. To anyone else, it would have seemed as if she was embarrassed at the attention regarding a personal matter, or perhaps flushed with joy over the possibilities. She’d been vocal about her distaste for news about the heir being public business. But Drake wondered if she too continued to think about their time together. There was no doubt a connection between them, something inexplicable.  
  
There was sex which was simply sex, sure. But then there was passionate lovemaking which surpassed the normal. And although it may have been slightly awkward —as the first time almost always was with a new partner— theirs was definitely the latter.  
  
“Time will tell.” Liam’s voice carried from the doorway.  
  
Drake snapped his attention toward Liam. Startled by the sudden appearance, guilt washed over him.  
  
Liam greeted everyone, removing his coat and striding through with his usual regal aura —as if he owned the place. “I apologize for my absence, but unfortunately Kings seldom have down time.”  
  
Savannah waved him off, “Of course. We understand.” Stepping back, she maneuvered out of the way for Liam to greet his wife.  
  
“Hi darling,” he plastered on one of those diplomatic smiles, all too often used during the boring council meetings to appease the others in attendance. A kiss to her forehead preceded his arms wrapping around her.  
  
Drake squeezed his glass with enough pressure to turn his knuckles white but little enough that it didn’t shatter. An overwhelming and inappropriate feeling of possessiveness settled within him. _Rylee is not your girl. She is Liam’s wife._ _  
_ _  
_His mind countered the previous rational thought and it only made it worse. _She’s the woman you love._ _  
_  
This would never work if Drake couldn’t check himself. And he wondered if the tension in the room was as palpable as it seemed. He’d have to clear the air. It was one thing to consider the idea, but another to actually do it, and more so now that it was done, he had to ensure things were on the up and up. “Hey Liam, can we talk?”  
  
“Might it wait?”  
  
 _Well, it is important._ But what could he say in front of the others without alerting them. “If we don’t do it now, we might not be able to before we’re roped into more wedding planning.”  
  
“Ah,” Liam said, tugging at his collar. He frowned, faintly, but there, and shifted his weight. “Indeed. Come on then.”  
  
Following Liam down the hall, he noticed Rylee’s brows were knit, concern etched into her features. Drake gave a subtle nod in what he hoped was reassurance before turning the corner to the bedroom.  
  
Drake shut the door behind them, locking it. He was certain to keep his voice low to not be overheard by any of their nosey friends, particularly Maxwell. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “We should talk about this.”  
  
Liam removed his blazer and began rolling up his sleeves, fixated on the task. “What is there to discuss?” It was as if a thought occurred to him and he looked up suddenly. “Have you changed your mind?”  
  
“No.” Drake tried not to sound too insistent. “I wanted to check in with you again. Make sure that you are really okay with this. It’s a lot and if you don’t want it to keep going…” _it won’t_. He thought, but couldn’t promise and therefore didn’t add. After having experienced intimacy with Rylee firsthand, it would be hard as hell to stop now, to go back and pretend what happened didn’t mean the world to him.  
  
“It hardly matters if I’m all right with it. I have no choice. Cordonia needs this.”  
  
 _That’s not an answer._ “I don’t want this to get in the way of our friendship.” _But it feels like it already has._  
  
“It won’t.” Liam rubbed his eyes and it was then that Drake noticed the bags underneath. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. “I asked you to do this. It benefits everyone.”  
  
Drake quirked an eyebrow, “except you.”  
  
“That’s not accurate. It secures the Rys line as far as the public is concerned. My life is dedicated to my people and my wife. It was a difficult decision and a challenge to accept, but this was our only option, necessary for the greater good.”  
  
“You’re sure?” Drake asked, unable to prevent the skepticism from seeping into his voice.  
  
“I’m certain, yes.”  
  
“And we’re good?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Drake didn’t entirely believe him, but wasn’t going to force the issue. Rubbing salt in a wound only causes more harm. “Okay.”  
  
“Now,” Liam said, rising and clapping Drake on the shoulder, “Savannah has a list of tasks to do in preparation for her upcoming nuptials. We should assist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, things have been interesting around here. Since my last post, we realized that we are in real life expecting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Notable topics: NSFW! Still trying to keep it classy.

Liam sat on the bed in their room, rifling through documents and proposals. So preoccupied, he didn’t notice when Rylee climbed into bed beside him.

He appeared ragged, almost unkingly, in a way she’d never before seen. His forehead was furrowed with wrinkles and his face etched in worry lines.

“Liam, why don’t you put those away?” 

There was no response. In fact, he acted as if he hadn’t heard her, miles away in his own head.

“Liam,” placing a hand on his shoulder broke him from the trace and he turned to look at her as if seeing her there for the first time.  
  
“Oh, hello.”  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
“I’m fine.” He waved off her concern like it was preposterous. “But I fear there’s much to do.”  
  
“Save all that for tomorrow and come to bed, it’ll keep.”  
  
“Rylee. I’m working.” His voice was stern, as if her mere presence bothered him. 

“Okay, then let me help you.” She grabbed an envelope, encrusted with the wax seal belonging to another country she didn’t immediately recognize. Carefully breaking it open, she scanned the parchment. Before she could get to the purpose of the letter, Liam gently removed it from her hands.

She gaped at him. This behavior was completely unlike the man she married. “If we work together, we can get these addressed in half the time.”

“I do not require assistance.”  
  
 _Okay_ , she thought. _He’s stressed, and always throws himself in court politics when something is on his mind._  
  
“Liam, if you want to talk — ”  
  
“Perhaps another time.”

 _Fine. When he’s ready, he’ll know I’m here._ Grabbing the comforter, she pulled it up over her shoulder, laying on her side and facing away from him.

“I suggest you stay awake. Drake will be by within the hour.”  
  
“What!” She sat abruptly, realizing she may have spoken a bit too loudly when Liam politely hushed her.

“As was explained before, every available opportunity must be seized.”

“Why did neither of you mention this outing to me before right now?”  
  
“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters!” She shot him a confused look, _why wouldn’t it?_ “I’m not prepared, I don’t have any make-up on, I have nothing to wear, I —”  
  
“Why is any of that a concern?” Liam questioned, tilting his head and running his tongue along his top teeth. It was as if a revelation dawned on him and his jaw set. “You want to impress, to look good for him.”  
  
The bite of jealousy in his words was like venom. And guilt flourished in her chest. Could she really blame Liam for acting like so? Would she be any better in his position? Rylee sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “He has to like me,” _has to want me,_ “in order for this to work.”

“That’s not an issue. It never has been.”  
  
“Oh.” Was there some information her husband had been privy to which she was not? Or was he simply stating it as a —normally— affectionate lover who obviously thought his wife was attractive. Either way, given his mood, she decided not to press.

Having no idea how much time she’d be afforded, she opted for eyeliner and lipgloss. And the simple, very unsexy lingerie she was wearing would have to do. She had no others not regularly worn for Liam, and the sheer robe needed to be washed from earlier.

Changing from her pajamas, she threw on a casual dress. Something nice, but nothing that would arouse suspicion if seen by others while out.

A simultaneous vibration reached both hers and Liam’s phone, signaling a text.

Glancing at the screen, the message appeared in bold black lettering.

_Not knocking. Don’t want to wake the others. Ready._

Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her dress, she exhaled. Before saying goodbye, she leaned toward Liam for a kiss. He didn’t meet her attempt and she settled for planting one on his cheek. “See you soon. Love you.”  
  
Liam gave an almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgement, but said nothing. For a few seconds, Rylee stood in place, waiting for more of a response. When she realized one wasn’t coming, she sneaked out the door, silently closing it behind her.

Quiet steps brought her from the hallway to the front room where she could see Drake outside the front window. To anyone else, it seemed as if he was enjoying the night air, not awaiting his best friend’s wife for a rendezvous. 

With a gentle tug, she pulled the front door open and walked outside. Stars shined brightly, a great contrast to the dark black of the sky. A breeze caressed her face, blowing her hair. The night was cool and calm, saccades and the chirps of crickets the only noise. 

Drake stood with his hands in his pockets, staring out across the Walker ranch. She almost felt bad for interrupting his thoughts, but were they to stay in this spot, they risked being caught. “Hey.”  
  
Turning around, he whispered. “Hey.”  
  
He smiled, and she wondered how she’d previously missed how great it was. 

“I want to take you somewhere.” Drake extended his arm to her and she accepted.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her. “Where might that be?” _  
_  
“Options are limited late at night without leaving the house, but I think you’ll like it.”

“So you aren’t going to tell me?”  
  
“Not until we get there.”  
  
The two walked in step along the property with Rylee following Drake’s lead. As they moved closer, the moon illuminated a structure on the southwest corner of the lot. A wood cabin was surrounded by a plethora of wildflowers, complete with a front porch, screen door, and real windows. The little home was either an oversized playhouse for kids, or a miniature cabin for adults. Either of which could be easily featured in a ‘tiny living’ article for a magazine.

“Wow.”

Drake beamed with pride, apparent despite the darkness of the night. “I helped my dad build it when I was a kid. It took forever, since we were almost always in Cordonia.”  
  
“It’s a perfect little getaway.” 

“Every time we’d come back, we’d work on it as much as we could.” His voice shifted lower, softer. “It was finished right before he passed. After that, I didn’t want to play in it anymore.”  
  
“Oh Drake, I’m so sorry.” Inside, her heart broke a little.

He shook his head, seemingly ridding himself of memories both happy and haunting. “Whenever I come home, I make it a point to keep the place fixed up.”

“That’s a great sentiment.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Drake shrugged bashfully. “But I didn’t bring you here to listen to a sad story. I wanted to share this special place with you.”

Ascending the first step, he held out his hand and helped her up all three stairs. A sweet, but unnecessary gesture, yet appreciated all the same. Looking underneath a welcome mat on the porch, Drake revealed a key. A twist released the bolt with a click and after a turn of the knob, they were inside.  
  
If the exterior had been impressive, it held nothing compared to the interior. There was room enough for most full grown adults to stand. Wooden furniture decorated the area, keeping with a rustic theme. Small, yet cozy, the place radiated a homey atmosphere. A —presumably— hand-carved table and chairs sat in the corner alongside several shelving units to conserve space. Adjacent to the reading area was a twin size mattress resting on an ornately crafted bed frame. 

With the flick of a switch, light illuminated the exquisite detailing on the trim, furniture, walls, and countertops. “It has electricity too?”

Drake waved his hand toward the miniature appliances. “We have your basic necessities, the only thing missing is plumbing. But I’m trying to figure it out.”

Never having been a fan of the outdoors, this cabin held all the modern amenities which would have previously changed her mind on such places. “It’s like a little slice of heaven.”  
  
“Glad you think so.” Drake reached into the mini-fridge, grabbing a bottle of sparkling cider. Withdrawing two plastic cups from the cabinet, he poured them each a glass and handed one to Rylee. “Cider? I didn’t think it wise to drink, considering your possible condition.”  
  
“You’re right, but it’s way too early to tell if anything took the first time around.” _How thoughtful._ “What are we drinking to?”  
  
“To you.” Lifting his glass toward her, he nodded.  
  
“To me?” She asked, surprised. “Not to Cordonia’s heir, or—”

“To you,” He repeated, insistent. His finger grazed her cheek, finding a stray lock and tucking it neatly behind her ear. “The most beautiful woman in the world.”  
  
Rylee blushed, deepening further under his gaze. Drake’s face was mere inches away and her eyes locked with his. The resulting kiss was sudden and fervent with a sense of need more than urgency. Rushing was unnecessary, yet, it had all happened so fast.

Somehow, their cups had been set on a nearby counter and hands were clawing at each other in an attempt to disrobe without delay. Clothes wound up strewn haphazardly on the carpeting. 

Without their clothing to separate them, his body heat radiated out towards her, causing a shiver from the temperature difference at her back to shoot along her spine.  
  
Drake placed his hands firmly on her hips and with little effort hoisted her up on top of the nearby counter —without managing to break their kiss. She sat, straddled and exposed before him with no insecurities. Fingers tangled in her hair and she threw her head back. Gentle but warm nips trailed down her neck to her chest, setting her skin ablaze. 

With his free hand, he palmed her breast, massaging while kissing the opposite until his mouth found her nipple, pulling gently between his lips. 

She moaned in delight, placing her hand on the back of his head as a sign of encouragement. But in an almost cruel, teasing manner, he diverted his attention from her chest. A chill danced across her skin, his absence immediately felt. After expressing her disappointment in a whimpered pout, he didn’t leave her wanting long. Once again moving upward, Drake captured her mouth in a searing kiss. 

Needing the upperhand, Rylee broke free, long enough to place her lips on his neck and shifted, peppering kisses up to his ear. His hold tensed, placing more pressure against her back and tugging her closer, prompting continuation.

She breathed heavily against his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and gently raking along the sensitive skin.

His breathing grew ragged, matching her own. "I want you, Davis."

"Ah ah," she teased, "not yet."

Rylee's hands felt their way along his taut pectorals, across his abdomen and lower still. Wrapping her palm around his girth, she firmly and quickly began to stroke.

Drake bit his lip between his teeth to stifle a groan, unsuccessfully. A sense of smug satisfaction overcame her. Eager fingertips quested further from his base, finding the evidence of his excitement gathering steadily at its blunted tip. Catching up the droplets Rylee used his essence to aid in her pulls, gathering more until her hand was slick with him.

Satisfied at last with her preparations, and lining him up against her entrance, she issued a challenge. "Give me all of you."

The earlier intimate teasing between them had readied both for her request. Drake rose to the occasion. With one fluid motion, he completely immersed himself inside. Warm, hard, and slick, his length glided in smoothly, stretching her fully but not painfully. Both gasped at the overwhelming sensation. 

Arching her back, she pressed against the cool cabinetry at her behind. Where she thought she would slam into it with each motion, Drake’s arms encircled her waist, holding her to prevent that from happening. His embrace was protective, each movement purposeful to ensure her pleasure and comfort. These gentle actions were not the result of a frenzied man incapable of controlling himself but instead the caress of an impassioned lover.

Pulling back, he withdrew almost completely only to thrust in again. His hips canted into her, the rhythm steadily increasing. Drake’s fingers trailed from her shoulder down her side to the inner part of her thigh before moving and caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. The calluses on his hands and their warmth added to the intensity . Every movement was deliberate, pleasing her with every rub, flick, and stroke.

“Drake, I—” She shuddered in his arms, moaning her approval. The pressure built, coiling in her core until snapping like a rubber band. Pleasure wracked her body. Vocally, she couldn’t quiet herself. Her vision speckled with spots of black until the waves subsided.

“Rylee!” Her name emerged as a strangled grunt. Drake’s momentum slowed, he placed a firm hand on the small of her back, holding her firmly to him. With two more juts of his hips, she felt the pulsation of him finishing inside.

Shuddering, the after effects lingered as her body attempted to regulate from the high. Leaning against his shoulder, she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Without removing himself just yet, he lifted her from the counter and gentle steps rocked her with each movement until arriving at the bed. He laid her down, cradling her head and withdrew.

Despite the rendezvous being over, his absence from within her left an inexplicable emptiness, not limited to just physical contact. Rylee’s breathing slowed to a normal rate, and she sat up on the bed.

“Ready to up and run, huh?” Drake asked, downing his cup of cider from earlier.  
  
She sighed, “You know I have to go.”  
  
Placing his cup down, it rapped against the counter with a hollow thud. “Not yet you don’t.” Climbing over to the bed, he gently pushed Rylee to a laying position, and took the place beside her. Wrapping his arm around her, one hand splayed across her stomach. He held her close, flush against him. Not in a sexual manner, but a sensual one.  
  
“Drake.”  
  
“Davis,” he murmured against her ear, “just give me this. Okay?”  
  
Who was she to deny him a request after all he sacrificed? To be honest, his warmth wasn’t unwelcome. Rylee swallowed, “All right.” _It’s the least I can do._ “You have it.” Snuggling against him, she allowed herself to get comfortable, content in the comfort of Drake’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, there is more to this story than smut. I generally don't write it at all, but given its a large part of the plot-line, I would have been remiss to omit it. Hopefully the sexy was a bit better this chapter. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: None? Correct me if you think I'm wrong and I'll update.

Drake woke on the twin bed in the cabin, stark naked and sporting the ‘morning glory’ which standardly accompanied the process. He yawned and stretched. In trying to move his arm, a heavy mass prevented mobility. Wiping his eyes of sleep, he allowed them to get adjusted to the light before glancing to his left. 

There, having been with him the entire night, slept a perfectly peaceful Rylee, cozied under the blanket and lightly snoring. Hair splayed across the pillow, the slightest bit of drool trailed from the corner of her mouth. It was the exact opposite of regal, but endearing nonetheless.

Taking a peek at his phone, the time read 8:00 AM. He set it back down on the counter but then did a double take. “Dammit, we’ve been here all night. Davis,” he gently shook her, “come on, we can’t let anyone find us here.”

She blinked open bleary eyes, before they went wide at the sight of him. “Shit!”

Stunned by her surprising yet, generally nonexistent use of foul language, it gave him pause before regaining his faculties. Scouring the carpet for their clothes, Drake found them in a pile on the floor and tossed them to her. “Hurry.”

Throwing on their apparel in record time, they began to clean up any mess from the night before. While Davis changed the sheets and made the bed, Drake gathered the cups and cider, tucking it back into the mini-fridge and discarding the garbage.

Satisfied with their handiwork, they headed out the door only to come face to face with Hana and Maxwell.  
  
“Good Morning!” Hana exclaimed in her usual chipper — but oddly grating at this early hour— tone.

Fear seized him. _Play it off. They don’t know anything._

Rylee however, didn’t miss a beat. “Morning! What are you guys doing?”  
  
“Walking the grounds,” Hana explained.  
  
“You too, huh? I asked Drake to show me around while Liam was busy tending to business.”

“There’s so much area to the Walker property,” Hana agreed, “it’d be a shame not to see it all.”  
  
“Precisely.”  
  
Though Hana seemed to buy the story, Maxwell was oddly quiet for his normal self, eyeing him and Rylee with a curious gaze.

Drake shifted his weight, uncomfortable. Maxwell never remained silent, not unless he had too many questions. “So,” Drake shoved his hands in his pockets, “what’s your favorite?” It was a pathetic attempt at prompting further conversation, but he needed insight into Maxwell’s mind, hoping to gauge his headspace and encourage participation.  
  
After a beat of silence, Maxwell seemed to register he’d missed something. “Huh?”  
  
“On the ranch,” Drake specified, “what’s your favorite place so far?”

Maxwell rubbed his chin. “Gotta be the meadow. I mean, I could just sit and talk to those cows all day. They're so wise, and so chill! And when they look at you it's like they're staring right into your soul.”  
  
 _Yeah, he’s fine._ Drake thought, _doesn’t suspect a thing._  
  
“Oh, I meant to tell you,” Maxwell directed toward Rylee. “I've decided I'm taking Tiny home with me. I'm sure we can pass him off as one of the corgi puppies..."

Rylee laughed, shaking her head. “Not certain biology is on your side with that one, buddy.”  
  
“Aw!” Maxwell exclaimed, “but — ”  
  
“And do you have any idea how much transporting a cow back to Cordonia would cost?” Drake clapped him affectionately on the shoulder. “Sorry, man.”

While continuing down the path along the ranch, Hana turned to Drake. “Hey, did Savannah find you?”

“No, she didn’t. Is everything okay?”  
  
“Seemed so.” Hana shrugged. “I’m sure she would have mentioned if something was wrong.”

 _Even still,_ he thought, uncertain how worried he should be, if at all. “I better go see what that’s about.” Drake passed one last glance to Davis, “Catch you guys later.” 

After a brisk jog to the porch. The sweet aroma of bacon and maple syrup lulled him into the house. Drake opened the door to find Savannah in the kitchen. Surely, were anything wrong, this would not be the sight he’d walk into. “There you are.” Savannah said, pouring a cup of coffee, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“What’s up?”

“You’re expected in town today.”  
  
“I am?”

“Drake,” she nearly scolded, in the same manner their mother would, “you haven’t forgotten have you? Your tux fitting.”

“Oh.” Drake tried to stifle a groan of disappointment. “Of course I didn’t!”

“Mmhm sure.” Savannah said in disbelief. “Regardless, be at the formal wear shop at 11. They’re doing guys on one side and ladies on the other. Once the fitting is done, we’ll have lunch at the restaurant in town.”  
  
 _A day of formal attire, joy._ He sighed, muttering under his breath. _I can’t escape it, even here._ “I’m going to need coffee first.”

“You haven’t already had some?” Savanna quirked her eyebrow. “It’s the first thing you’ve done every morning for the two weeks you’ve been home.”

“Right!” Drake shook his head, “yeah, I meant my second cup. Can’t make it through the day with just one.”

“Mhm.” She waved her hand with a smile, dismissing his pathetic reasoning. “Anyway, drink up and get ready.”

After taking a quick but much needed shower, Drake wrapped a towel around his waist and tucked in the loose end to keep it secure. Glancing at the time on his phone, he cursed. _Being late today is apparently a theme._ Without paying attention, he stepped into the hall, colliding into another person. 

“Je suis désolé!” Dainty fingers grabbed his biceps in what he guessed was an attempt to steady him. 

“Kiara!” _If King Liam was still king outside of Cordonia, Kiara would logically still be a Lady, right._ “Er, I mean Lady Kiara.” He shook his head, hating how courtly manners had infiltrated his home. It was always the one place he never worried about that stuff. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Oui!” Her eyes swept from his head down to his feet and a deep blush stained her cheeks. “Je suis très bien.”  
  
It was a language he never bothered to learn, but could generally pick up a phrase here and there from familiarity. _She’s fine._ “Glad you’re not hurt.” He waited for her to let him go, but she didn’t move. “Excuse me.”  
  
She withdrew her hands and Drake moved to pass. He stepped to the left as Kiara mirrored him, then to the right as she did the opposite. Chuckling nervously, Kiara placed her back against the hallway, finally allowing passage.

“Thanks.” Drake headed toward his room. The set of eyes he felt following him practically burned through his skin. He recalled what Rylee had once said, “She’s into you.” 

He didn’t care then and he certainly didn’t care now. Shaking the thought away, he slipped through the door and dressed. A simple pair of dark blue jeans, his regular white undershirt, and his blue button up would suffice for today’s purposes. No need to go all _nicey nice_ only to end up changing into even nicer formal attire than what he already owned at the tux shop.

The shop was located at the corner of Parkway and Center. Bridal dresses rested on positioned mannequins in over the top window displays, confirming Drake was at the right place.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall read 10:50. Somehow, he managed to make it —not only on time, but early. Inside, the front desk was empty. From his current position, he turned the corner, spotting Davis rummaging through her purse. 

“Hey,” he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him, flashing a brilliant white smile. “Hey.”  
  
Eyes spanning from head to foot, he drank her in. The dress was sleek and simple. With quarter length sleeves and a V neckline showing a modest amount of cleavage, the dress highlighted her figure, hugging her body and flaring out at the thighs.

Naughty images from their recent endeavors came to the forefront of his mind and yet, he couldn’t muster the will to banish them. 

Someone cleared their throat from behind them and Drake jumped, withdrawing his hand from Davis as if she’d burned him.

Liam stepped forward, placing his hand on Rylee’s lower back, almost possessively. It was an un-vocalized but clear message: _she is mine_. “Glad to see you weren’t without company while you waited."

The bite in Liam's words hadn't gone unnoticed. And though Drake hated it, the King was right. Davis is his wife.

Drake may occupy her nights and her spare time, but Liam dominated her days, in politics, in public, in every way Drake could not. 

Fire blazed through his veins. _It doesn't matter how much you love her, she will never love you. She picked Liam. No one else ever put you first, this shouldn't be shocking._

And it wasn’t really a shock. The concept was not some startling new revelation — still hurt like hell though.

Running his hands down his face in irritation, he huffed. _What are you doing? Remember where you are. This is not a public argument. Really, you’d have no leg to stand on even if it were._

Rylee cast Liam a pointed look, dissuading his irritation with a smile. “Drake was simply saying hello, as no one else has arrived yet.”  
  
Liam tilted his head, subtly, but there. “How thoughtful.”  
  
Drake knew better than to play right into it, but Liam’s demeanor was grating on his nerves. “Well, you know,” he smirked, “I try.”  
  
Liam’s jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Were he trying to convince anyone else, his training would have easily covered his emotions, but to Drake, he saw right through it.  
  
 _And why is he even acting this way? The entire agreement was Liam’s idea. He practically pleaded with me to do it._ Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. _It still can’t be easy for him. I should try to keep that in mind._ Drake nodded in self-assurance. “So where is this lunch reservation?”

“The Pavillion Grille.” The words were coated in a thick french accent. Some letters slurred together without thorough pronunciation, sounding more akin to ‘Ze Pavillyoh Greel’. Drake turned to see Kiara, knowing who it was before ever seeing her face, standing with a handbag clasped in front of her thighs.  
  
The restaurant was a fine establishment, more classy than a standard diner, but not so upscale formal attire was necessary. While the ambiance was catered to fancier dining, southern comfort food with a refined twist was their specialty. At least Drake knew he’d be eating well today —a silver lining in all these wedding festivities.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there for his sister, or ensure she had everything she ever dreamed, he just hated the pomp and circumstance which accompanied it.  
  
“I understand it is a nice place, no?” Kiara asked, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
“It’s pretty good.” Drake shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”  
  
She giggled, placing a hand on his arm. “Oh, Drake. You are so funny.”  
  
He gave her a quizzical look, eyeing her dainty fingers and perfectly manicured nails touching him for the second time today. Shifting away, he hoped she would get the hint without having to cause a scene about the unwanted attention.  
  
As the others filled the room, the missing receptionist materialized behind them, directing men and women to the left and right, thankfully relieving him of Kiara’s presence.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty. The opposite, in fact. But he never felt anything significant toward her. When the occasion called for it, Kiara would make an appearance at royal functions, but she was just another one among many noble ladies who Drake generally tolerated out of necessity. Put simply, the spark wasn’t there. And were he entirely honest, affection, even in a friendly manner, was also absent. Harsh, but true, his only attitude was indifference. 

And yet, no matter where he looked today, Kiara had been there. 

_A string of coincidences_ , he thought, following behind Maxwell to the fitting area, _that’s all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to certainlittlesmile on AO3 for her expertise on Maxwell's dialogue!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: None? Correct me if you think I'm wrong and I'll update.

Rylee looked out the passenger side window as each building morphed into the next. There was no denying the tension amidst the silence between her and Liam. Every question thus far had been met with curt, one word answers.  
  
“Are you angry?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Upset?”

“No.”  
  
“Are you sure nothing is bothering you?”  
  
“Mhmm.”

“Would you tell me if something was?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She had even tried to brighten the mood with positive statements to no avail. “The ensembles Savannah picked were lovely.”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
“It’ll be nice to have everyone gathered for a carefree lunch and we can get to know Bartholomy.”  
  
Liam’s eyes were more focused on the road than they’d ever been, but his mind seemed a million miles away. Whatever weighed on him, he clearly didn’t want to share. And that was fine; she wouldn’t pry. He was, after all, allowed to deal with concerns on his own until he was ready to discuss them. But she couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling of being shut out.

Turning into the restaurant lot, Liam stopped by the front door to let Rylee out. 

Upon grabbing the handle, she scrutinized Liam, taking in his somber expression. Worry lines creased his forehead, dark circles rested under his eyes, and his mouth was pulled into a tight line. 

“You know I love you, right?” She asked, having no idea if the proclamation would make things better or worse.  
  
Liam opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it before giving a brief nod and gesturing her out of the car. 

Closing the door with a gentle push, she stepped out and onto the sidewalk as Liam pulled away to park. 

“Davis.” A voice said from behind her. Immediately recognizable, she didn’t have to see him to know who it was, even had the nickname not given it away. After all, getting that breathy voice out of her head since this affair started had been nearly impossible.  
  
“Hello Drake.” She turned, smirking at him.  
  
Looking left and right to ensure no one was around, he leaned close and whispered in her ear, “I spoke to Liam during the fitting and made arrangements for tonight. Meet me in the cabin?”

 _So soon? Is that why Liam seemed off?_ She shook away the thought. _Liam arranged this entire endeavor and continued to do so._ Surely, he wouldn’t keep on if it bothered him. Every time she had asked, he insisted he was still okay with it. _There must be something else wrong._ _  
_  
“Is that a no?” Drake asked, frowning. _  
__  
_“Of course not!” Rylee flashed him a brilliant smile. “Please don’t mind me, my thoughts were elsewhere. I’d love to meet you.” Quashing the excitement in her chest, she couldn’t help noticing the slight pink tint to Drake’s cheeks.

“Okay, great, yeah. Midnight.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
One by one, everyone met outside. With all accounted for, Liam placed a firm hand against Rylee’s lower back and led her inside. An excessively cheery hostess greeted them with a thick southern twang. “Welcome!”  
  
“Reservation for Rys,” Liam announced.

“Perfect! Follow me. We’ve got a table set up for you just over yonder.” 

Maneuvering through the aisles, Rylee took in the decor. It would have been a nicer, more upscale establishment if not for the odd decorations on the walls conflicting with the tables and seating. Saddles, ropes, cowboy boots, (plastic?) guns, and many stereotypical Texan items were hung on display, while the dining room itself had a modern, chic feel along with drop lighting. It appeared as if the restaurant had two owners with two very different ideas on how to decorate. It was possible they were mid renovations. Maybe every restaurant in Texas looked like this, she honestly didn’t know, but it seemed more a tourist trap than a locally renowned restaurant.

Either way, it didn’t matter, she supposed. As long as the food was good, she didn’t care. And she had never been one to snub her nose at any seemingly common establishment. Given her background, she was always ready to embrace other walks of life.  
  
As expected, she sat next to her husband, and Drake positioned himself directly across from her with Kiara opposite Liam. _That’s strange,_ Rylee thought, _off all the people she could sit by, she chooses Drake?_  
  
Then again, there were only so many places they could all fit, some were bound to be stuck near people they ordinarily didn’t like. Glancing down the table, Madeline and Olivia were side by side. _Yeah, I’m definitely making something out of nothing._ _It isn’t a big deal._

A peppy, raven haired, waitress walked up and introduced herself, citing the specials of the day before handing out menus. “I’ll give you guys—”

Perhaps it was all in Rylee’s head, but she would swear there was a peculiar look on their server’s face when she saw Drake, abruptly stopping mid sentence. She shook her head before smiling and picking up where she left off. “I’ll give you guys a minute to decide. What can I bring you to drink?”

Light chatter was exchanged as each person made their selection and the waitress disappeared. Returning ten minutes later, she sported a smile and a crooked nametag: _Lisa._

And yet, despite every person needing to order, Rylee couldn’t help notice the server’s eyes continually being drawn back to Drake.  
  
“Excusez-moi?” Kiara chimed in, “Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?”

So apparently she wasn’t the only one noticing the side eye toward Drake. Even if how she went about it was completely rude.

“I beg your pardon.”

“My friend,” Rylee clarified, “is asking if there is a concern regarding Drake. You keep looking at him like he is on a wanted poster.”

“Oh!” Lisa laughed, her cheeks flushing. “I don’t know if you remember me or not, but my family used to live down from the Walker ranch. When we were kids and Drake and Savannah were home, we would play outside.”  
  
Savannah’s eyes lit up with immediate recognition, “I thought you looked familiar!”

“It has been a long time,” Lisa explained.

With a nudge to Drake, Savannah prodded him. 

“Yeah, long time,” he said, seemingly uncaring. He hadn’t so much as looked at the server twice.

For some reason, a sense of relief spread through Rylee’s chest. “Anyway, I believe we have yet to order.”  
  
After going around the table, the waitress disappeared. Savannah turned to Drake, “we should invite her to the wedding!” 

“What, why?” Drake scratched his head, “we haven’t seen her in years.”

“Oh stop. It’ll be nice to have an old friend around.”  
  
“Like Chuck?” Bertrand asked. To Savannah, it must have seemed like an innocent question, but Rylee detected the tinge of jealousy underneath. Both Rylee and Maxwell exchanged uncertain glances.

  
“Yes! Like Chuck!”

If it wouldn’t have been so blatant, Rylee would have facepalmed right there. Savannah was not doing herself any favors. Trying to direct the conversation to more pleasant topics, she shifted it elsewhere. “What do you think is going on in Cordonia during our absence?” 

Liam’s brow crinkled, “While we may not be present, we have not forgotten about our beautiful country. Running things at a distance is required occasionally, but everything is well in hand. But as queen, you already know that.”

 _Okay._ Not what she was implying or going for, but all right. He had been on edge lately, perhaps how she asked rubbed him the wrong way, instead of what was asked. “Yes, of course.”

The table sat in uncomfortable silence, tension hung in the air until Madeline scoffed at the wine. Her disdain broke through and casual conversations resumed about wedding plans, dinner options, and everything in between.

Meanwhile, Rylee didn’t speak, worried saying something would further increase the strain. Digging into her meal provided the perfect out, and she focused on eating, chiming in here and there only enough to divert suspicion.

At the end of their lunch, Drake excused himself to go to the restroom. Kiara whispered to Savannah, “I don’t think it’s working.”

“Give him time, he’ll come around.”

Rylee tilted her head, “what are you talking about?” Then remembered the impromptu sleepover for Savannah’s bachelorette party where Kiara had confessed her feelings for Drake. And Kiara being clingy and defensive suddenly made perfect sense.  
  
“You’re trying to set them up?” She hissed, repressing the sudden urge to freak out. _How dare you?_

“It is about time my brother found some happiness.”

Rylee looked toward the restroom, spotting Lisa chatting with him and a wicked idea crossed her mind. _Maybe she’ll back off if he’s interested in someone else._ “Unfortunately, it looks like he’s spoken for.” _Yeah, by me, for at least the next few weeks._

“Oh.” Kiara sighed, sounding defeated, eyes following where Rylee inconspicuously pointed.

“I, for one, think it’s a great idea.” Liam explained.

Rylee did a double take. “Pardon?”  
  
“He needs someone who will love him and occupy his time. The _right_ woman. This could be good for him.”

Rylee narrowed her eyes at Liam. _Good for him, or good for you?_ She wanted to, but didn’t dare ask. So what, was that the plan? Get Drake to back out of the agreement by giving him a girlfriend, knowing he wouldn’t dare betray her by impregnating someone else’s wife? Or perhaps it was more sinister. Did Liam think that if Drake got a girlfriend, he wouldn’t want anything to do with the child?

She shook her head. Surely, she was jumping to conclusions. It’s been an emotional week for everyone. And once she had a moment to herself, she could think rationally then address the issue with both men. 

As the dessert course was presented, Rylee stepped outside. Her swirling thoughts had only grown more distraught. She needed space, fresh air, a few minutes to remove herself from the situation. 

A breeze caressed her cheeks and she inhaled deeply. _Calm down. You’re being irrational._ Exhaling, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt. _We are in public, as far as they know Drake doesn’t have anyone romantically. It is normal for Liam to support him finding happiness._ She nodded in self-assurance. _Yes. Of course._ “That makes sense.”

Collecting her faculties, she rolled her shoulders, ignoring the most prevalent question: _If Drake did have or want someone else, what in the hell can I do about it?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: NSFW.

Drake tucked the sparkling grape juice bottle into the basket, and grabbed the flannel blanket, draping it over his arm. _Now, everything is perfect._ Glancing up at the star speckled night sky, a sense of peace washed over him. Nature could always do what crowded restaurants and palace procedures, or in this case, wedding formalities, could not. 

A silhouette in the distance came into view. Small at first, he could tell right away by the sway of her hips and the gait of her walk, it was her. Rylee wore a fitted black V neck top underneath a leather jacket with tight blue jeans and hiking boots. “Hey Drake.”

Perhaps a pleasantry would have been the proper way of greeting, but all his mind could compute was, “Damn Davis.” Setting down the items, his arms encircled her waist. Unable to stop, he pulled her to him in a firm kiss.

Remembering himself, he stepped back, running his hand through his hair. If she was upset by his display, she gave no indication. “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

She offered a smile. “Thanks for the text, I would have worn something different if you hadn’t warned me.”  
  
“Well, it won’t work well for either of us if you’re in heels.” Tossing the folded blanket over his shoulder, he grabbed the basket and offered his free hand to her. “You coming?”  
  
Rylee accepted his hand, and he laced his fingers with hers. Leading her even further toward the back of the property, the open fields turned into dense trees and thick brush. “It’ll be steep in some places, but I got you.”

“Have I ever mentioned that outdoors and nature isn’t really my favorite thing?” Her tone was pensive, as if she was afraid by mentioning that, she’d ruin his entire plan.

“I know. But I’m hoping to change your mind.” 

To her credit, she followed closely. If she stumbled, Drake caught her right away, if she became scared at the animal noises in the woods, he’d hold her, reassuring her everything was all right. Nothing would hurt her while she was with him.

She seemed to believe him, or pretended to, and he supposed that was a comfort in itself. After roughly twenty minutes of hiking, they reached the top of a small cliff overlooking the water. The moon’s reflection danced on the lake, bathing the surrounding darkness. 

“Oh wow, this is lovely.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Already prepared from earlier, he moved to the stack of logs and lit a match. Firelight illuminated Rylee’s face and he spread the blanket out a safe distance away. Reaching into the basket, he removed the sparkling grape juice and two tumblers.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I know it isn’t alcohol, but it seemed like you were having a hard day. And I wanted to make it better.”

“How did you know that?”  
  
“Your body language. You might have had the diplomatic training to conceal your emotions when you became queen, but I paid attention long before then.” Drake poured both glasses and handed her one, “what’s on your mind?”

Her corner of her lips pulled slightly to the right. Whatever it was, she was hesitant to say. “You know you can tell me anything, but you do not have to.”

“I know, I just…” Rylee sighed, taking a drink, “are you interested in other people?”

He snickered at the ridiculousness and in an attempt to recover, concealed —or tried to— it with a cough. 

“It’s none of my business, really. I get that, I mean…” Rylee huffed, “This sounded better in my head. If you’re having romantic entanglements with other people, you’d tell me right? There are several reasons, medically, why I would need to know. It’s not to pry, it’s for the health of the possible baby and I—”

“Davis.” Drake placed his thumb against her cheek, brushing lightly, “You are the only woman for me. It’s been that way for a long time. So no, I’m not interested in anyone else.” He hated himself for the words he was about to ask, but some deep dark part of him simply had to know, “And if you and Liam are… well,” clearing his throat, he averted his eyes, “I deserve that information too.”

Rylee nodded, “Liam and I haven’t since this arrangement started.”

That news filled him with complete and utter joy. He exhaled breath he hadn’t realized he held. “So,” he said, smiling, “you’re mine then.”

The voice in his head screamed at him, yelling he was a horrible friend, how he should feel guilty, and hate himself for this. But shit, it was so damn hard when the woman he loved was in front of his face, telling him she’s only been with him since he’d had her.

“For at least tonight.”

Not entirely what he wanted to hear, but he’d take what he could get. “That’s all I ask.”

  
With the simple snacks gone, Drake and Rylee made their way back to the cabin. While the hill was secluded enough for a nighttime picnic, they had to ensure a quick way to get back to the house. If they were out together at any length, it could draw unnecessary suspicion. The conversation was casual and light, exchanging stories the entire return trip.  
  
“And that’s when I told her,” Drake explained, “even a commoner knows that proper protocol is not being drunk off your ass at a ten year old’s birthday party.”

Both laughed, pleasantly buzzed from the company and not drink.

“I haven’t seen her at an event since!”

“Keep it down, you’re going to wake up the ranch,” Rylee whispered, stopping at the locked cabin door.

Drake braced one hand against it and turned Rylee toward him. He towered over her with the height difference and boxed her in. Gazing into her eyes, he ran his knuckles from her cheek to the base of her neck. The playful atmosphere was immediately replaced with thick tension. 

He searched her expression, looking for any indication she was not okay with what he was doing, but she gave him no pause. Leaning forward, he spoke into her ear, “Do you have any idea how you make me feel?” Drake placed her hand against his chest. The rapid breathing thrummed against his ribcage, reverberating throughout his torso. “You’re intoxicating.”

“I am?” Rylee asked, breathlessly.

Was that a question? No, there would be no room for those, only certainty. Blood pooled in his groin, straining against his pants. Trailing his hand from her shoulders, he caressed downward, around the curve of her breast, stopping at the button of her jeans. Peppering kisses along her jaw, Drake raked his teeth against her neck. With deft movements, he was granted entry, sliding inside her underwear and further, past the soft curls of her hair, finally resting. He’d been dying to touch her, and her small gasp was all the encouragement he needed. A smug smirk spanned his features, realizing she was already slick, ready for him. Tantalizingly and deliberately slow, the pads of his fingers rubbed circles against her soft skin and folds. 

Rylee shuddered in response, hips bucking for more. Her breath quickened, hot against his ear. Trembling slightly, she fumbled with his zipper, pulling his erection through. Stroking him, he bit back a groan, the gentle tug sending a shiver through his body. “I want you Davis, I will always want you.”

His lips crashed against hers, searing and needy, before a flash of light went off his periphery.

“Arrête ça!” The thick french accent coated every word, “You are trespassing on private property!”

_Shit!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: Language

Rylee’s eyes went wide and she jerked away from Drake. _Dammit! We’ve been caught!_ Breath came rapidly. _Liam is going to be furious, the others will never understand. Oh my god!_  
  
“I’ll take care of this,” Drake whispered, “turn toward the door and go in; stay away from the windows. Do not show your face; do not speak. The key is under the mat. When you’re sure it’s clear, head back to the house.”  
  
Though she remained skeptical, something in his eyes solidified her trust. After all, he had never let her down to date. Quickly, Rylee and Drake refastened their clothing and she did as instructed, slipping inside, hopefully, with none the wiser. Placing her back against the door, she slid down to her bottom, burying her face in her hands.

Drake's voice filtered in, speaking loud enough that Rylee could still hear. “Kiara, I live here.” He huffed as if more annoyed than afraid.

“Oh, Mon Dieu. I didn’t realize it was you.”

“Why in the hell are you roaming about the ranch at three AM?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep and heard voices.”

Given Kiara wound up as a stab victim during one of Anton's attacks, her logic made sense. She refused to cower and checked out the disturbance herself.

Whereas Rylee had apparently decided hiding from the truth was the best option. She scowled, angry at herself but still crouched down, making sure to stay low to the floor. _There will be no heir._ Exhaling slowly, she shook her head forcing away the tears threatening to form. _It'll be a huge disappointment for Cordonia._  
  
“So you came to check it out alone?” Drake asked, snapping Rylee's attention back to the situation outside.  
  
Kiara ignored the question, “I know you have company.”  
  
Drake’s tone changed from annoyed to irritated, "I am a grown man, and what I decide to do on my own property really isn’t any of your concern.”

Kiara’s voice grew louder as she came closer. “Lisa doesn’t have to hide.”

_Lisa?_

Sounding confused at first, Drake repeated, “Lisa…” It took a minute, but with more conviction, he confirmed Kiara’s inaccurate suspicion, “Yes. Lisa and I agreed to meet while at the restaurant. We were catching up.”

"Oh. I see." A short but simple answer, loaded with years of repressed feelings.

And for a split second, Rylee almost felt bad for Kiara… almost. After all, how hard would it be to love someone who has no feelings for you. Then again, there had always been something off putting about the french fluent noble Rylee couldn’t put her finger on. Whatever her prior issues, interrupting things only further left a sour taste in her mouth. 

“Why don’t I say goodbye to Lisa, and I’ll walk you back to the house?”

Rylee bristled at the offer, but knew it necessary. 

“You would do that for me?” Kiara asked.

Stifling a scoff, Rylee had no doubt Kiara would try to play this to her advantage. She trusted Drake, of course, but that woman needed to take a damn hint. With the lack of affection in her love life, surely she would take the offer to heart.

“Yeah, just give me a sec, okay?”

“Okay!” Even without seeing her, the smile could be heard within the one simple word.

The door creaked open, the hinges squealing in protest. Drake crouched down to meet Rylee, stroking her cheek with his finger. “I’m going to take her around the long way to buy you time. Wait five minutes after we leave and head inside.”

Try as she might, she couldn’t hide the disappointment. “But our time together—”

“Don’t worry, Davis. I’m not going to let you go that easily.” The smirk on his face morphed into a crooked half smile, making him appear simultaneously boyish and mischievous.

“Promise?”

“Count on it.”

And with an all too brief peck on the lips, Drake was gone. His voice and Kiara’s melded together until fading entirely.

Shutting off all the lights, she locked the door and slipped the key under the mat. 

Amidst the silence, everything seemed loud. Every movement threatened to give away her position to any nearby prying ears. Her pulse thrummed the entire way but she managed to make it to the front door. Entering quietly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, only the slight illumination from the hall casted enough light she could see.

Carefully she untied and removed her shoes, knowing hiking boots would thunder against the hardwood flooring. Carrying them in her hands, the only sound was the light pad of her footsteps. As silent as possible, she turned the knob to her and Liam’s room. The door closed behind her with a subtle click and she exhaled in relief.

That was, until she saw the darkened silhouette sitting up in bed, the blue hue from the phone screen in his hand lit only a portion of his face, giving him an unnatural sinister appearance.

The voice that emerged was cold, “You were caught.”

Rylee shook her head, “What?”

Liam thrust his phone out to her, the picture very clear on the screen. Drake, easily identified by his usual attire, stood in front of a woman, whose face was concealed by his body. Incredibly detailed though, was his hand firmly down an unfastened pair of jeans and the seam of underwear underneath. Her own raven locks splayed against the cabin exterior with her head thrown back while Drake pleasured her.

Dropping her hiking boots, they hit the ground with two distinct thuds she hoped didn’t rouse the others.

As if to make his point, Liam wiggled the phone in her face once more. “Kiara sent this as a group text to everyone, introducing them to ‘Drake’s new girlfriend.’

Rage bubbled inside her and she remembered the brief flash which came from behind Drake earlier, right before they were interrupted. _That duplicitous bitch!_ “You can’t tell it’s me.”

“I know it’s you!” Liam’s voice boomed. His lips morphed into a snarl and twitched. Fury etched his features.

And what could she do about it? What was the plan of action? Here she was… what? About to defend to her husband that she technically wasn’t caught with her lover? Yes, it could have messed up their arrangement. Could have, but didn’t. “Drake told Kiara it was Lisa. You’re angry over nothing.”

She regretted the words the moment she said them. They only added fuel to an already heated fire. 

“Over nothing? Over nothing!” He released a humorless laugh, “The arrangement was based on the condition I would not bear witness to the extramarital activities. And yet everywhere I look you’re there, and so is he. All the time, incessantly since this began.”

“That’s hardly our fault, all of the appointments have been _your_ doing. Not to mention, he is one of our friends. He will be everywhere we are, especially while his sister is planning a wedding to a member of court nobility.”

“But now there’s proof. In color and digital sent to all our friends showing your indiscretions.”

“Again, you can’t tell it’s me!”

“You think that makes this better? It’s one thing to know it’s happening, quite another to see. And here you are, enjoying it. Writhing underneath him like some…” Liam sputtered momentarily before continuing, “some lady of negotiable affections!”

“Excuse me?” Rylee tilted her head, positive he had not just equated her to a common whore. Between Kiara and Liam, the blood boiled in her veins. “If you remember correctly. I had refused and you were insistent! Now you want to come at me like I’ve wronged you?” To emphasize her words, she poked him in the chest after each statement, “Like you’re a victim? Like you didn’t push me right into his arms!” 

“I didn’t expect you to develop feelings for him!”

“He is going to be the father of my child and I’m supposed to equate him to a simple fuck?”

Liam winced at the words as if she’d physically struck him before his eyes went dark and cold. 

Since becoming queen, Rylee generally tried to have more tact. Continually repressing any of the urges to be reckless or appear unprofessional, but in a king’s presence or not, right now she couldn’t care.

“That’s exactly what he was supposed to be!” Liam’s tone changed, morphing to a whisper, “But he’s more than that, isn’t he?”

What could she say? Spare her husband’s feelings and tell him Drake means nothing? Why, he certainly hadn’t cared for hers. What good would lying do now? Rylee reflected on her time so far with Drake. The gentle touches, carefully whispered words between them, the passion and safety, all of it was unparalleled. Their relationship was so far beyond sex simply to reproduce. While it may have been a means to an end when this started, it wasn’t the case any longer. And although she didn't love Drake, there was no denying it. “Yes, he is more.”

Liam scoffed, “I should have known. As if it wasn’t insulting enough —him carrying the torch for you for years, being in love with you and thinking I was oblivious. Now you return his affections.”

“Wait, what?”

He sighed, taking a seat on the bed. Most of the anger dissipated and he merely looked exhausted. “It’s how I was certain he would agree.”

“You knew? All this time?” Rylee squeezed her eyes closed, opening them with newfound disgust. Never had she believed Liam would have been so despicable. “You manipulated him. Played upon his feelings for me for the advancement of the kingdom? You were aware this would be more than sex to him and had the audacity to ask regardless?”

“I did what I must for my people. We all make sacrifices.”

 _You’re kidding right? That has to be a joke._ “Worst of all, you made me an unwitting accomplice. He has been your best friend for years!” She scowled, “how very Constantine of you.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.” She shook her head in disbelief, “I don’t even know who you are.” The man she married may as well have been a stranger.

“Yeah, that makes two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit more Liam time there, how do you feel about that?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: Language? No others I can think of.

The tension hung in the air and despite the mutual silent treatment, Rylee simply couldn’t stand being in the room with Liam any longer, much less try to sleep in the same bed. She could barely look at him and knowing his presence loomed like a shadowy cabal didn’t ease her unsettled heart and mind.

Instead, she wordlessly grabbed a change of clothes for the following day and made her way to the guest room. It was the best suited option of those available. Had she opted for the couch, someone would see her sleeping there the following morning and it would raise questions she had no desire to answer or field. She was not about to head back outside among nature without Drake, and heading to the cabin would be particularly suspicious after the photo Kiara sent out.

Upon entering, Rylee eyed the bed. The memory flashed before her eyes of the last time she had been here with Drake during their first intimate encounter. While the sheets had been changed, everything else seemed to have stayed the same. 

A light, nearly inaudible knock came from outside the door. “I thought it was very clear we were done talking this evening.“ Still furious, she turned the knob, whipping it open to find Drake on the other side.

“Oh,” she blushed, immediately embarrassed. Being aware of it only burned her cheeks further.  
  
“Sorry,” Drake said, looking sheepishly at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets, “I understand why you’re angry. But I had no idea Kiara would ruin our night.”

“What?” She asked, genuinely confused, “I’m not mad at you.”

He continued babbling, talking over her words until realization hit him. “Wait, you’re not?”  
  
“No. I thought you were— ” she sighed, not wanting to rehash it all again, “someone else. Is everything okay? Why are you here?”

Drake flinched at the question, “should I not be?”  
  
 _Probably not._ “Don’t be silly.” Even if she did have a million emotions to process, and several new pieces of information from Liam that she needed to figure out how to approach, how would she turn Drake away? When really, the only investment he had in being here was her well-being and that of their possible unborn child.

“So, uh, might I come in?” Drake asked, looking right and left, presumably to make sure no one was around.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” _It is your house, after all._

Closing the door, she trailed behind him after he walked in, debating on how to address the photo. "Have you checked your phone in the past few hours?"

"No, why?" Fishing in his pocket, he withdrew the device. "I put it on silent so we wouldn't be disturbed."

Naturally, it would fall to her to deliver the bad news. Rylee paced, explaining the situation and the resulting consequences, and while she omitted some of the conversational details between her and Liam for now, she finished by showing him the offending photo.

Drake raised an eyebrow, "this is the cause of all the drama? You can't even see anything! I mean, yeah, it's obvious that's me, but you're not implicated at all and that's what I care about."

"You aren't upset?"

"Over that?" He shook his head, "not even a little."

"I thought," she chuckled in spite of herself, "I thought you would be."

"Don't get me wrong, I have a few choice words for Kiara on decency and respecting someone's privacy, but it could have been worse." Drake shrugged. It was only when his eyes met hers that a frown spanned his face. "Something else is bothering you, what is it?"

 _There's a few things I need to ask you, but I don't know how._ "Do you ever wonder if we made a mistake?"

"No." The answer was firm, confident.

"You don't think we should stop?"

Instead of being direct, he answered her question with another. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Drake."

"Well it kinda feels like that's exactly what you're doing."

"What? How? We're just talking."

"And it seems like whatever the problem is, instead of talking to me about the real reason it's a concern, you've already made a decision on the matter."

"No," Rylee insisted, "it's just—" She bit her lip. After the implosion with Liam, she couldn't lose Drake too, definitely not in the same night. "I didn't know the truth, I hadn't realized how difficult this would be. I never meant to use you."

"Is that what this is about? Davis, if you used me, I agreed to it. I entered this knowing damn well what was at stake and the costs."

"But Liam said—"

"It doesn't matter what he said."

"But Drake."

"It doesn't matter."

"Drake." She said for the third time quickly becoming annoyed at his sudden penchant for interrupting. "Listen!"

"What?"

The question tumbled out of her mouth before she could prevent it, "Are you in love with me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers: None? As always correct me if I'm wrong.

After the outburst, the room became still. The drumming in Drake's ears drowned out all else. 

_ Rylee knows. _

To his surprise, she wasn't fleeing, wasn't freaking out, just simply waiting for him to answer. 

He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. What would he do? Would lying be worth it?  _ Isn’t it time she learned the truth?  _ Meeting her eyes, he spoke but still couldn’t permit himself to say the words out loud. Not when she wasn’t and would never be his, not completely.

"Does it matter, Rylee?"

“Of course it matters.” She stared at him expectantly. “Why wouldn’t it?”

“Why would it?” He shook his head in disbelief, “What difference could it possibly make?”

“It could have made all the difference!” She snapped, shocking him with her tone of voice.

Past tense, perhaps. But hindsight is 20/20. In the present, Rylee was still married to Liam, queen of Cordonia. Were she privy to the news, it changed nothing. She had to know that.

“Look Davis, it doesn’t matter what was, or what is. The most important thing is what will be.” Glancing at her stomach, there was no indication of pregnancy at all but it would be far too early to show. However, the absence of a bump, did not necessarily mean a baby wasn’t there, or that their efforts were for nothing.

She paced the room, before sighing and coming to a standstill.  “I think,” Rylee averted her eyes to the floor, “we should take a break.”

He recoiled like she slapped him. Each word was an arrow piercing his heart.  _ Take a break? As in stop?  _ How in the hell did she expect him to do that now?

Upon seeing what must have been horror on his face, she hastily tried to explain. “I had no idea the magnitude of this when we started. I didn’t know what it would mean to you. It’s not fair. And I will not exploit your feelings for the advancement of the country. It’s wrong, regardless of how deep or shallow.”

_ No. No. No. No. NO!  _ “Rylee, don’t do this.” He was never one to beg, but was he above it if he had to? Honestly, he wasn’t sure. To lose her now, after everything. No, he wasn’t okay with that. 

“I’m sorry, Drake.”

“Davis—” He protested, but she still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Goodnight.”

Officially dismissed. Not even possible to dispute or misconstrue, she more or less told him to leave. Drake shuffled toward the door. His eyes stung, and he closed them until he could compose himself before exiting the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topics of note and/or Possible Triggers:None?

Have you ever had one of those moments in your marriage where you look at your life and all the decisions that have led up to this point and ask ‘what the hell was I thinking’?

In the span of an hour, the world had been shifted from everything Rylee once knew. Liam, her husband, kind, kingly, always looking out for other people turned duplicitous in the name of duty. And Drake, strong, steadfast, sarcastic, but loyal had kept a massive secret from her— was still keeping one. Granted, it is his secret to keep. But had she known there was ever more than friendship and attraction, she never would have agreed to the arrangement. They never would have been intimate, that’s for certain.

Or alternatively, maybe they would have gotten together and the entire course of events would have been changed. How easy life would be were it a game, where you could simply replay and pick different choices to see the outcome?

But that wasn’t the case here and instead of being able to choose with all information, she couldn’t shake feeling manipulated and tricked. And in some ways, complicit.

Sleep didn’t come easily, and when it did, it was in sporadic bursts. Despite her anger over the photo Kiara took and sent to their circle of friends, she’d found herself staring at it in the early morning hours. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and the conflicting emotions this one made her feel remained harder to decipher the longer she looked. 

On one hand, this experience introduced her to another side of Drake. But it also did the same for Liam. One was better, the other was worse, and both left something to be desired.

After a quick shower, she found herself in a —thankfully— empty kitchen. Starting a morning pot of coffee, she wished she could sneak in a bit of the whiskey she knew was under the counter for good measure. But just in case, she opted for an extra scoop of grounds in the filter instead.

The machine whirred and hissed as drips began falling into the empty glass pot. Footsteps approached and she sighed, trying to will the coffee pot to brew faster. Much to her dismay, she identified the person approaching in her periphery as none other than her husband. Grabbing yesterday’s newspaper still left out on the island, she attempted to appear busy reading.

“Good Morning.” Liam greeted, gratingly chipper for this morning.

“Is it?” She asked. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“It could be, if you allow me to make it up to you.” 

“Which part, exactly?”

“Come.” He smiled, one of those obnoxiously charming smiles which usually would have had her melting like butter. But today, it wouldn’t work. 

“I’ve made arrangements for breakfast.”

Rylee had to refrain from rolling her eyes, “Cater it in so everyone can enjoy and we can get on with business.”

Liam cleared his throat, “I meant, for the two of us. If you’ll have me.”

“And if I’m not hungry?” _Or don’t want to deal with courtly bullshit this early?_

“I’d be happy to reschedule for lunch.”

 _Of course you would._ He isn’t going to relent, and procrastinating will only push this off until later. “Fine, I’ll grab my shoes and we can go.” Sending a forlorn look toward the now half full coffee pot, she slipped on a pair of heels, grabbed her purse and was out the door.

The ride was short in miles, but lengthy as far as the pathetic small talk Liam attempted in the car.

“The weather will be changing soon.”

 _As is what usually happens when the seasons shift._ “I’m looking forward to fall.”

“Yes, it should be nice.”

 _Was there a point to any of this?_ The strain amidst the conversation was borderline painful. “What’s your goal here?”

“To enjoy a meal with my wife.”

_Mhm. But what else?_

Liam pulled into a small marina and parked, exiting first before rounding to Rylee’s side and opening the door on her behalf. To protest his hurtful words the night prior, she didn’t accept his extended hand, opting to get out by herself. If her actions phased him in the slightest, he didn’t show it.

Escorting her to the dock, he announced their presence to the hostess on the boat and within moments they were seated and being asked for their order.

“Two glasses of your finest champagne.”

 _Really Liam? It’s seven in the morning. And I haven’t been drinking to be on the safe side, not that you would have noticed._ “Actually, I’ll have water with lemon. Thanks.”

Before long, the waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of freshly baked bread and butter. Rylee gazed out the window at the water below, noting the calm serene way the gentle waves splashed against the side of the other boats.

Liam shifted in his seat, “I wanted to apologize.”

“Oh?” _For?_

“For last night. I was upset and said a great deal I didn’t mean.”

_Still haven’t heard an ‘I’m sorry.’_

“I know you have only done as we’ve arranged and I’m aware I am the one who pushed you to this. As I’m sure you can understand, this has been a difficult challenge for me.”

“I do understand and I sympathize. However, this is part of why I refused in the first place. Then even after repeatedly asking you about your well-being, you insisted nothing was wrong. I thought in time you would talk to me instead of blowing up. We’ve always had an open line of communication.”

Liam looked left and right to ensure no one was eavesdropping, “How exactly do I tell my wife, who I pushed into my best friend’s embrace out of necessity, that doing what I asked hurts like a thousand swords to the chest?”

She hadn’t thought it would be easy, but she hadn’t truly considered how badly the arrangement might have impacted him. “Oh Liam.”

Grabbing her hand from across the table, he rubbed small circles on her palm. “You do not have anything to apologize for. I just— when I saw the picture and knew he was with you…” Liam’s eyes were downcast, staring into her glass of water. “I lost it. I’m sorry. I hope in due time you’ll come to forgive me, my queen.”

Perhaps she had been a bit too dismissive. Here he was trying to make amends, didn’t she owe it to Liam to consider his apology? “And you’re not going to bottle things up any longer?”

“Scouts honor.” Mimicking the salute, Liam smiled. It was the first genuine one she had seen in some time.

“All right. But no more manipulations. I already told Drake that we needed to break, so everything should return to normal.”

“Pardon?” Liam sounded surprised, generally he kept his usual even tone. “You can’t call it off until you’re certain and there are results. We’ve sacrificed too much for naught, otherwise.”

“You can’t be serious. Look what this has done to you, to us. We can leave what’s done as is. And if it happens, okay. If not, we pursue alternatives.”

“Nothing has changed.” Liam shook his head. “This is still the best option.”

“It’s not fair to Drake, or to you.” 

“We both knew what we signed up for.”

Liam echoed the words Drake told her last night. For as different as the two men were, she couldn’t help being annoyed when the occasional similarities revealed themselves.

“Anyway, I am certain we can find other, better suited, breakfast activities to fill our time.” Liam extended his hand. “Might I have this dance?”

A crooked smile spanned her lips, “Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update was so brief, but yay for an update, maybe? Did I promise a love triangle? I should have promised one if I didn't.


End file.
